let go of the devil
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: REWRITTEN! After Love fades mine has, Rose discovers her bloodtype is special; bloodtype X. And an old friend shows up to take her 'home' And Rose is more than willing to go. Back into the safety and protection of her 'Family' she is finally living her life with people she can trust but the past is the present and people will come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO M. MEAD!**

"I am so sorry Rose. We would have loved to tell you sooner, but we had to take extra test just to be sure. we tried to get you as soon as possible, I don't know how we missed it over the years." The doctor looked at me with sympathy. Normally I would have hated it and told her to whip that look of her face, but right now it kinda felt nice to know at least someone cared or well din't not care. I mean hey I was just told that I couldn't become what I had trained for me entire life because me blood type were to 'Special' and made me a target.

"But why haven't we noticed sooner? I mean its not exactly a secret that I have been feed from" If my blood were what they told me it was, then Lissa or Dimitri would have noticed right? I mean they would have noticed the difference from ordinary blood.

"I belive that they have but they might has brushed it of as nothing. It is probably the reason the princess could go 2 years with only a feeding every second or third day. It would have made normal moroi tired and not able to preform as usual, but the princess managed to go to school and run with you from authorities while being held at a minimum."

"But then what now? I mean I can't be a guardian so what's gonna happen now?"

"We will figure something out I promise. The queen has asked to see you at 4 PM try to be there on time for once, I think she will tell you what'll happen next.

_Great can my day get any better_

yes it could. Little did I know that that day were going to be the first day of the best years of my life.

* * *

I was walking down one of the streets in court looking at shop windows without really seeing anything. I wanted to shop i really did, I needed something NEW but i just couldn't piece my mind together. Then I heard a familiar laugh. Lissa, she was here, oh god that mean he is here to. Looking up from the ground I saw them standing just a few feet away. Lissa with some other royal girl, shopping for some event I think. Dimitri was standing a bit away from them holding guard even though they were in the middle of royal court, and he wasn't her guardian.

Lissa must have been able to feel my stare cause she turned around and looked right at me. I could feel she was about to make some message to me over the bond that I should stay away from Dimitri when out of nowhere..

"AAAAhhhh OMG its you! God I've missed you so much! I am never letting you out of my sight ever again!" Said the girl crushing my bones in what might have been the tightest hug anyone had ever giving me. I just stood there frozen for a moment until I recognized the light brown shade of the hair, British accent and expensive Gucci perfume.

"Oh my god Chelsea you crushing my bones!" I managed to gasp out. Moving away a bit so we could see each other I looked into the eyes of the closets thing I ever get to a sister; Chelsea Ivashkov League.

" As you deserve for just disapering like that and never even bother to call!" She said mock hurt giving me a slap on the arm like an angry mother scolding her kid.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry it just.."

I could feel both Lissa's and Dimitri's stares on us, so instead of telling Chelsea, how scarred I was that they would not accept me back after I ran away with Lissa, in the middle of the street, I gave her the worlds biggest smile and hugged her again. Pulling back still with one arm wrapped around her back I said:

"Lets go catch up over something drinkable should we?"

Flashing me her 'I'm the brightest star you've ever seen' smile she nodded "Ofcourse let's go you have so much to explain!" Laughing I nooded and linked my arm with hers, leading her towards the nearest cafe still with Lissa watching us intensely. through the bond I could hear her wonder and - was that jealuxi i felt? serves her right to know she ain't the only friend I have and that she can easily be replaced. "I know and I have so much to tell you. Btw. we have to be done by 4 PM I have a meeting with the queen."

"I believe you have a story about that to tell, can't wait to hear it"

And then we walked away leaving Lissa's and the others stares, little did I know we were also walking away from the pain I had lived trough the last couple of weeks, locking the heavy door behind us.

* * *

"Okay so this Dimitri just regretted you, and Lissa took his side?" she asked making big disbelieving eyes as she sipped to her spiked hot withe chocolate with orange. I couldn't believe it either.

"Pretty much yeah but please lets talk about something else it is a soft spot."

"No way! They messed with my sister I'm going to make them pay" She said it in a light joking tone but I silently hoped I was about to be a part of an infamous Chelsea League revenge plan.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I leaned forwards over the table like she was about share a big secret with me.

"I don't know there's so many things we could do" She said nonchalant. She was leaning forward too, smiling that sneaky smile.

"Hmm my creativity as for revenge goes has leaked a bit lately, but I'm sure you know what to do"

"You are damn right I do! Do you remember that time when my brother, Jake, had been annoying and we took revenge by convincing he friends he had a crush on his math teacher?"

"You kidding me ofcourse I do! Mr. Smith looked about to rip someones head of when he heard!"

"It wasn't meant to go that far I simply don't know who could have told him" she said for once without faking innocence.

Looking away I smiled a bit at the memory "No I wonder who that could have been" Irony were dripping of my words.

She looked at me in utter surprise "You?! OMG Rose how did you pull that one off?!"

"Turns out Mr. Smith is a huge sucker for gossip and is checking in on the girls locker room every now and then during the AFTERNOON!"

"OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" She shrieked almost knocking over her cup and drawing a lot of attention. not that attention were something we were missing, everybody wanted to know who Rosemary Hathaway's mystery visitor could be.

" I wish I was but sadly; NO. So all it craved was convincing Jake's eks-girlfriend Melissa to let it slip, and voila Mr. Smith's head blew off! I think he knocked something over in the gym."

"Jees I missed you so much!" She said with wide eyes impressed with my stunt.

"I know who wouldn't? But what does that has to do with Lissa and Dimitri?" I said leaning back warming my hands on my own ordinary cup of chocolate.

"Well you don't know this cause you had to return back to skt. Vlad's but the best part was when mom and dad found out about this assumed by then affair." damn rumors reached far.

"They believed it too?" I asked her in utter disbelief.

"No they knew it had to be us, but they got so mad at him cause he had let us hang out with his friends alone yelling at him that it were his responsibility that we didn't hang out around 'elder experienced men with possible bad influence'! It was hilarious! He didn't say a word for weeks and I didn't even get an raised eyebrow!"

"No doubt it was, but still what do that have to do with-"

"The best punishment is a ruined reputation, you of all would know, so any ideas for a good rumor?" Damn her too?

"I don't know Chels..." I wanted lissa to hurt but ruining her reputation where a bit over dramatic weren't it?

"Come on! When did you get so boring?"

"I..." I honestly didn't know, I used to be wild and bold but now... I could hear how I sounded. I sounded like my mother. Must have been the 2 years when I had to take care of Lissa and then the year with Dimitri... Oh well I'm to young to be a mother or even to act like one.

"What were you thinking?" I asked her leaning forward again.

"Iiiiihhhh" clapping her hands together in excitement she smiled big at me "What about a little Dragomir on the way? Ozera is the father and they are going to run of together to raise their child in the human world AND they going to give it the fathers last name" Wow that would centennially piss of some royals.

"That is genius Chels but that would hurt me too wouldn't it? People would think it were my bad influence that had made Lissa do it"

"But that is the great thing if what you just told me about your blood is true the queen is gonna want you to look good and proper at all times. This is where i come into the picture: We are gonna convince her that you should go to a college, and that going with me back to England and attending to my college with me, would help you to get better manners, these pepeole think England is like the black school!"

I was about to say that I couldn't go with her to England. That I couldnt leave my friends here but then I realized; what friends? Eddie were soon going to get assigned and then I would be alone here; Christian were going to college, Lissa too and that would be without me, even if I were assigned to her she would ask to get me removed so Dimitri wouldn't have to look at me. And it was then, while looking at Chelsea who were smiling that devious smile that were no doubt mirroring my own I decided to let her take me home. Home to the people that I could trust. Home to my family.

"I love you Chels have I ever said that?"

"Maybe a couple of times"

* * *

Standing outside the throne room waiting for Tatiana to open up and let us in I looked over at Chelsea who were straightening up and adjusting her cloth. She looked ready to convince a judge that her client were innocent, which kinda were what she was about to do. I wondered when she had founded that kind of confidence and professionalism, of cause she had always been smart and confident but not like this, not so business-like.

When my mother abandoned me my god parents took over the parent role. Every holiday my god father Charles would come and take me with him to England to spend it there. Me and Chelsea felt like sisters and actually I think we could call each other god sisters. When we were kids we would help making plans to get her brother in trouble, we were pretty good at it. It saddened me that we had lost so much time together because of my runaway with Lissa, but somehow it didn't seem to bother Chelsea that much. To her we were still god sisters and nothing could break us apart, she seemed steel set on getting me with her home to England. I have never felt more loved.

She looked at me and grinned, telling me everything were gonna go as we wanted, she had this. The doors opened and I sent a silent prayer that she really did had this.

**So how was it? Like Chelsea? I promise you she is awesome! -AlexRoseRusso**


	2. Chapter 2

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO R. Mead.

"Chelsea darling is it really you?" I had never thought I would witness Tatiana hug someone and look... Happy about it. In the light of the events that had happened these last few days, I had totally forgotten that Chelsea and Tatiana were related. Chelsea's mom were an Ivashkov, and not just any Ivashkov; the daughter, of the brother of Tatiana. That made Chelsea Tatianas grand niece and they loved each other. When we were kids Chelsea would sometime take with me back to the US when my vacation was over. We would change flies in New York, Chelsea going to royal court to visit her aunt and I was going to the academy. I never knew how strong their bond was until now; Tatiana looked like an angel had just walked trough the door and light up the room.

"It's so good to see you Auntie" Chelsea pulled back and turned towards me. "I'm here with Rose, you asked to see her"

"Hello Rosemary" Whatever feelings that were just shown where now gone and she looked like the never smiling queen I knew..

"your highness" I said politely and bowed a little.

Turning back to Chelsea she ones again looked like some kind of loving grandmother. "Come on inside both of you we have a lot to discuss."

We followed inside and sat down on the couch, Tatiana took seat in the sofa an the other side and held up tea in three cups on the table. She took up a plaid with cookies and offered them to us, Chelsea took one but I just shook my head and held up my hand in a dismissing gesture. She placed the plaid down and sat back brushing of her skirt.

"So girls I think you both know what we are gonna discuss. Here is what I request is gonna happen: Rose as I'm sure the doctor has already told you it turns out your blood is very odd, we call it blood type X. We are not exactly sure what makes this blood type appear but we are almost sure it has something to do with genetics. Through the last 900 years we have only known of 11 people with this blood type. The last time this blood type were discovered was 40 years ago back in 1973. The carrier of it were a moroi man named Richard Collins, it was found when he was 22 years old. He committed suicide 8 years and several strigoi attacks later, he had simply just watched to much horror. We still have a few bags of his blood somewhere in case of an emergence but that is all.

We only know that it has an extreme healing effect on the one who drinks it and therefor it is used for sick people as the last chance of hope when the doctors have to give up.

Furthermore the Strigoi seem to have a big interest in it. We have found some old scripts claiming that if the person is turned and then drained the Strigoi drinking the now Strigoi-blood-type-X will be able to walk in sunlight. That is of course is just some silly old rumors but the Strigoi seem to believe in it. That makes every carrier of the blood type a big target, and because of this abilities it has to heal. We have decided that everyone with this blood type is to be protected." She stopped to let the information of what she just told me sink in.

"So what you are saying is.."

"That you Rosemary Hathaway is to get a guardian assigned to you as soon as possible and with time, more will be when they are available."

"But that's crazy! I am a guardian, I don't need one!" This was absurd! I hadn't trained all my life to get babysitted.

"Rose.." Chelsea tried to get me cooled down.

"Yes. That is why you only get one and not 3 assigned in the beginning, I don't think you understand how precious your blood is to us."

"I understand perfectly but I'm not supposed to have a guardian! I'm supposed to be the one guarding! I'm just a damphire"

"From now on you are not just a damphir Rose, you are the society's most precious belonging and the key to saving uncountable number of lives. Rose the treatment with the blood has a 90% success rate, not to mention IF the old story is true it will mean that if the strigoi get to you, it will mean the end of the moroi world as we know it. The last 6 carriers with exception of Richard has died by taking their own life when attacked. You see why you need to be protected?"

All my arguments disappeared then: She was right if my blood could do what they said It could, I would save more lives this way then I ever could as a guardian.

"Alright let's say I accept this what then? You're gonna make me a feeder?"

A small smile played on her lips, I almost couldn't believe it. She can smile?

"Of course not! You are gonna donate a little blood bag every other day so the blood-loss won't affect you. You will be giving a very suitable amount of money for your 'services' and we will have to find something for you to do now that you are not going to be a guardian. This is where I ask if you have any thoughts about what that might be?"

"Actual-" Chelsea to my rescue "That's why I'm here dear aunt. You see we thought that it might be a good idea if Rose went to college, and I'm dying to have her back in England. So I figured why not let Rose attend college with me? My dad can pull a few strings and they will be more than happy to take her. It would be the perfect solution for everyone!"

Crossing my fingers and begging that Tatiana didn't think I would be bad influence on Chelsea. I waited for what might have been the longest minute of my life.

"I don't see why not maybe she'll actual learn something!" Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and thanking god. I felt relief flood over me. "Thank you so much your highness!"

"Nothing to thank me for. Now I assume you gonna leave soon, so before that I wanna spend some quality time with my niece. Let's go to the spa! Rose you can come too if you want."

"Yes, thank you your highness."

As we followed behind Tatiana to the spa Chelsea and I exchanged a look where she said 'I told you I got this' and I shot her a look back saying ' Yes you did thank you!' we laughed a little before hurrying after Tatiana.

It was still hard for me to believe that Tatiana had actual just been somewhat _nice_ to me.

* * *

I felt the wind blow my hair back as we stood at the airport, about to enter the plane. Chelsea and Tatiana were saying goodbye and talking about the next visit. I looked down at my phone and realized there was only one person I had forgotten about, and he deserved to know. I dialed the number.

It ringed tree times before he picked up.

"Hello its Adrian" He sounded tired as if he just woke up.

"Adrian it's me"

"Little Damphir is something wrong?" He suddenly sounded awake and worried. My heart swelled I really hated doing this.

"NO! Well yes. Adrian..."

"You're leaving me, right?"

"Yes" I sighed, this was hard!

"For Belikov?" He didn't sound like he thought there were other possibilities.

"No."

"Then why?" He sounded truly surprised.

"Adrian something, a lot actually happened and I... I'm leaving for England, with a friend, I'm coming back, I promise! I just don't know when."

"So you wanna break up?"

"No! Adrian I don't want to break up, but I'm gonna go to college and I don't know when I'm coming back. I just don't want you to wait for me. Well I do but... it wouldn't be fair to you."

"So this is goodbye? We are over?"

"Only if you want it to be, I would love to see you every night but you deserve to have a normal relationship. With a girl near you, not on the other side of the Ocean"

"Long-term relationships never really work out well."

"No they don't."

"How about this: We are breaking up for now, you go to England have fun at college with your friend (she is a girl right?) I should go back to college myself. Then whenever you come back we'll see where we both are and then maybe if we are both single we could try and make it work again?" I actually laughed, that is when I noticed I was on the edge of crying.

"Yes she is and that, sounds good, just ... this is not goodbye just see you later right?"

"Yes little Damphir this is just a see you later"

"I love you Adrian I really do"

"I love you to Rose"

"You just called me Rose"

"I know" This was so bitter sweet, I swear a tear rolled down my check

"Rose come on we have to get in the air soon before the storm starts, this wind is so not a good sign" Chelsea called behind me. I looked back to see her try to get her hair out of her face as the wind kept ruining her styling.

"I'm coming now!" She just shook her head and went inside.

"Adrian I have to go now but I... I'll call you?"

"Don't we should keep this clean... See you little Damphir" I smiled Oh Adrian, you'll never know how much I love you.

"See you Adrian, take care and be happy" Hanging up I finally went up the stairs to the plane, never looking behind as it took off. This was it! I was leaving my old life behind.

* * *

**LPOV hours later:**

People had been starring at me all day and for what I had no idea. After leaving Jenifer's(another royal) apartment, I walked into the little cafe at court and spotted Eddie, Mia and Jill at an table. Dumping down on a free chair I signed and looked at them all.

"Why is everyone starring at me?" Eddie and Mia shared a look before nodding at each other. What was going on?

"Well Lissa.." Eddie started but Mia took the word from him.

"There's been some rumors around court, about you and Christian..." Shit this couldn't be good.

"What-" I cleared my throat "What kind of rumors?" Please don't say running of and turning strigoi to stay together. After our break up people seemed to think Christian would go crazy and turn every minute.

"Well that you were planing to run of together.." Shit!

"Why?"

"Cause you were pregnant with his child.." Thank god! Never have I felt so relived. After how Rose were treated at the academy I had learned just how powerful a rumor could be.

"That's crazy" I said half laughing. They seemed to relaxing a bit when I didn't turned all phyco about it.

"We know but that's what they are saying. That you would run of elope in Vegas and raise your kid in the human world, and give it his last name." So that's what this was about; They thought I were going to finish the Dragomir bloodline god those idiots!

"Its just a rumor it'll go over soon"

"I'm not sure Lissa it seems to come from someone who has a lot of power, it could hurt you" Eddie said.

"but it won't cause it isn't true. Wait who do you think spread it?" Mia threw her head in direction of some moroi man sitting a few tables away.

"His name is Brad. He is a Bacadia and reminds me a lot of Jesse in a lot of ways; he is a sucker for gossip and he is good at spreading it."

"But why would he spread something about me that wasn't even true?"

"He wouldn't, Brad is to stupid to come up with something like that himself. Think about what me and Rose did to spread our rumors"

"you planted the seed a good place. So who do you think is behind it?" I knew it as soon as I asked the question. "Its Rose isn't it? She just couldn't bear that I didn't take her side so she decided to punish me" God she is so immature!

"Lissa I don't think it was Rose.." Mia started.

"It can't have been Rose" Eddie said. What! now I was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because Rose left court several hours ago" Oh no she didn't. Crap! I knew I shouldn't have pushed her away like that but I never thought she would run again.

"She, she WHAT!"

"I'm so sorry Lissa none of us knew. She left on a plane with some moroi girl, they seemed to know eachother. She didn't even say goodbye"

"But.. NO she promised to never leave again!"

"Well she did so it can't have been her who spread the rumors, besides Rose would never sink that low. Brad wants a lot more in return of that kind of favor than Jesse did" Mia said leaving it unsaid but they all understood.

"But then who would?"

"Obviously someone who don't like you" Eddie said

"No shit Sherlock" Mia scowled

"It'll go over. As soon as they realize that we are not leaving and my stomach won't get bigger the rumors will die down"

The discussion was closed and an awkward silence hang in the air. But only for a minute trough cause Adrian choose that moment to make his appearance.

"Hello cousin, non assigned guardian and regular moroi" Only he could sound so much like a snoop without pissing anyone off.

"Hello snoopy over-class royal ass" Eddie returned. Okay maybe not without pissing someone off.

"Touché"

I looked closer at him and noticed the slightly broken look he had.

"I guess you heard about Rose?" I asked, hating Rose even more for hurting him to with her stupid runaway-from-it-all adventures.

"Yeah she called me" He said gulping down some of the coffee he had placed down on the table when he arrived. I felt a bit jealousy welling up in me, after all we had went trough together and all these years of friendship she called him to say goodbye and not me

"She told me to say thank you to you two; for everything" he said towards Eddie and Mia.

"What about me?" I asked with an raspy voice. He turned and looked at me with broken but slightly smug eyes.

"She didn't mention you" He just simply said. Well that hurt my best friend didn't even mention me when she called her boyfriend/Ex-boyfriend to say goodbye cause she was leaving the country possible for good.

"Did she say when she would be back?" I knew the answer: Never, why would she after all she had nothing to come back to.

"She said it might be a while but that she would come back, we are taking a break meaning it's gonna take a long time before she come back, if she ever will" I couldn't believe it Rose had really left.

"By the way Tatiana wants to see you Liss" My head snapped up

"What! Why?" That made no sense

"It's about the rumors" Oh of course

"You heard to?"

"Yeah its all over court" Oh this was soooooo bad!

"I should go talk to her now bye guys" I stood up and smiled a bit before leaving, I hadn't felt this bad since my family died. Rose the only family I had left was gone because of me. AND now I had to explain to the queen that I wasn't pregnant and about to run of with my ex-boyfriend, just great.

I just barely registered Dimitri trailing behind me like a shadow. I had been so wrapped up in my own sorrow that I hadn't even thought about how this must feel for him: He and Rose had been lovers, even trough he claimed to not loving her anymore he must still feel some kind of loss.

Then all sympathy for him left me again; he was just as much to blame for her leaving as I was. Rose had been driven out of court by the two people she would do anything for.

**Mean while (Rpov)**:

"Oh god I hate flying!" I groaned an fell back in my seat hands on both sides oh my head. Chelsea just laughed at me!

"Since when did you have a problem with flying!" Oh that's right she didn't know...

"Since I got forced back to hell on a plane!" She just laughed harder.

"That's what you get for running away!" she threw a pillow at me.

"Hey tried to save someones live!" She just threw another pillow then smiled at me and turned to the guy serving stuff on the plane

"Could you get us to martinis please?" he nodded and disappered.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I said looking at her suspectivly.

"Yes and then I going to take advantage of you" she said with a fake serious face.

"Aha I knew it!" We burst out laughing then the guy returned with our martinis.

"Thank you" Chelsea said half laughing an took the two glasses from the tray handing me one.

"Bottoms up!" she said and drowned half of her own signaling for the guy to get two more. I on the other hand swallowed all the luqid in my glass knowing that it would make me feel better soon.

"So whats going to happened when we arrive?" I asked her sqezing my eyes at the taste.

"We are going to stay at dads for 2 weeks then the school starts and we move in on campus together. They have really nice "rooms" its like tree rooms apartments and I'll have it arranged so we get to share one then we have to chose classes and that's it. For the next four years we are just doing college."

"Sounds like just what I need: Simple life just school."

"Never thought I would hear the Rosemary Hathaway say she needed school" she smirked at me.

"The last few months been kinda rough" her smiled faded a little

"I know.." then she lighted up again.

"Everyone is gonna be soo exited when they see you and I mean EVERYONE"

I groaned. I wasn't so sure, after all there were people who I had left behind there too...


	3. Chapter 3

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONG TO R. MEAD.

D POV:

She left. I cant believe that she just left! Regret where flowing over me, I shouldn't have pushed her away like that what the hell was I thinking?

I was thinking that it would keep her away until the guilt was gone, that's what I was thinking. The option that she would leave was never even there, I just wanted her to stay away until I was ready.

I don't think it really drowned upon me until I heard The princess talk with lord Ivashkov in the cafe. Rose weren't coming back at least not anytime soon, if at all, and I might never see her again. The girl I loved more than life itself, the girl I would have done anything for was gone. The girl that had hunted me down which hadn't been without a great prize, told my family I had been turned, tried to free me from my miserable life as a soulless monster and lastly played the main role in my rescue turning me back to my former state. I didn't even want to think about what she must have done for that information. Lissa sometimes hinted that she had done unbelievable things that you wouldn't have thought Rose would do for anything but she never told me the whole story and i didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to feel more guilty about what i had done to her. And now she was gone because I had been to selfish to think about how she must feel about this whole thing.

I stood up and pushed the chair to the floor. I had to find her, I just had to. She had done everything for me and I couldn't just give up and let her disappear out of my life like that.

I slammed the door after me and hurried of to see the princess. She must be planing on finding her too, she had to. Rose was her best friend, the most loyal friend anyone could ever want, one do not simply let that go.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to open. "Dimitri, what are you doing here" she asked. What was I doing here? I had never thought the princess was stupid but right then I had my doubt. I was finding a way to get the love of my life back for gods sake!

"We are getting her back!" I said storming into the apartment.

"who?" she asked dump-fond.

"Rose ofcourse! who else?" her face turned bitter

"And how do you suppose we should do that?"she asked and dumped down on the cough

"I don't know but we'll find a way"

"She is not coming back Dimitri. It is time to face it: we lost her. And since when do you wanna see Rose? I thought that's part of why she left. So she wouldn't be in your way. wasn't that what you told me to tell her? that she should stay away? well now she definitely isn't coming back!" aauuuhh! that hurt!

"It wasn't like that" I said with a small voice

"ha yeah? well how about telling her that? oh no that's right it might gonna be a little difficult eh? since NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS! Or maybe she left you a phone number huh Dimitri? that you could call if you ever needed to be rescued again. Did she Dimitri cause I sure as hell didn't get one!" I looked at her in shock this definitely wasn't the always sweet Lissa I knew

"Maybe your attitude was part of why she left too" I said coldly before turning and slamming the door after me. I was going to find her no matter what. If the princess wanted to sit around believing it was over she could do that but I would never give up my beautiful Roza.

* * *

meanwhile...

Rpov:

The flight had actually been quiet nice we had talked and talked for hours. It is almost like the last tree years didn't happen. Eventually the plane was back on the ground again. Standing in front of the door I was more nervous than ever. It had been tree years since I last been in England, so much must have happened since then. Chelsea cast a glance at me sensing my nerves. She reached out and took my hand "we are in this together okay? No matter what I won't let you fall." "You mean like the time when I trapped over the last step and fell on my ass?" she laughed "yeah like that." My smile faded as I once again turned to face the door. Squeezing Chelsea's hand one last time before letting go and walking out the door. Chelsea intertwined her arm with mine and leaded me to a car parked at the end, and another old friend waiting outside of it.

I swiped my sunglasses down on the tip of my nose and made a snoopy/ surprised pose.

"Elliot?! Oh my god you are so.."

He flashed me a boyish smile "grown up?"

"Yeah"

I stepped up on my toes and gave him a hug "I missed you"

he laughed "Gotten soft over the years?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Are you guys done?" an impatient voice sounded from behind looking back I saw Chelsea standing there with an amused expression.

"I don't know about you but I am getting tired of being in this place" she said and faked an snoopy attitude that said 'oh its so hard to be me, I am so rich and famous'

"Yes, please your majesties I am here to take you to your father's" Elliot said very sarcastically. Smiling all three of us got in the back of the limo.

"Wait what about our bags?" once again Chelsea just laughed

"oh sweetie no worries they are taken care of"

Relaxing back into my seat, I sighed "I forgot how comfortable this life is"

Elliot pushed friendly to me with he's shoulder "well get used to it princess, we are not letting go of you anytime soon."

It was good to be home. But now nothing goes easily and there was one big treat ahead of us; facing my god father, oh boy.

* * *

A pov:

Part of me was devastated, another part of me was having the best day of his life. My one true love Rosemary Hathaway just left my life for an not specified amount of time, but she had also just told me she loved me. Deep down I knew that if I really meant that much she would have stayed or at least tried to bring me with her. But that didn't matter to me right now. What mattered was that she said she loved me. And that she had called me before she left. Me, not Belikov but me. She might not realize it but it meant that she somehow cared more for me than for him. It was a small victory but it was there and I was enjoying it. The look at Lissa's face when I told her only made my day better. Rose didn't call her best friend to tell her she was leaving but she called me. However that didn't change the fact that she had left, and I didn't know when she would return, didn't know If should wait for her. She might not want me to but I think part of my heart would always wait on my little damphir. My precious flower. I don't think she knows how deep my love for her is, if she thinks I can just move on she is wrong. That's when I made an life changing decision for myself.

Slamming the door open and running down the hall, past my startled mother and storming into my dad's office.

"I want to go back to college!" that's the first time I've ever seen my father taken aback. After pulling himself together he look carefully at me as to look for signs that I was joking, apparently he didn't find any. After a long pause he finally asked "Why?"

"I cant waste my life like this, I want a future, a bright one. I want to live up to the family name, I want to be an Ivashkov." He seemed like he was still trying to find out if I was serious. He didn't know that I had never been so serious in my life. "Very well I suppose you'll go back to art studies? I'll call the principal he'll get back in." I shook my head, he didn't get it.

"I don't want to go back to art studies." Now he looked at me like I had lost my mind completely. "then what do you want to study?" "I don't know, I want to go to med or law school." Now my mom decided to pip in, I hadn't seen her enter the room "I can call a few contacts and get you into law school maybe even a job when you are done, your grades cant get you into med school." I walked over to her placed my hands on her head and gently kissed her forehead "thank you mother." Steeping back and turning around to look at my dad "law school it is then?" he nodded "Law school it is, I'll make the call and pull a few strings I'm going to need you mom for that so if you'll excuse us." I nodded and held up my hand "Of cause thank you." My mom nodded "you're welcome honey." I turned around and walked out leaving the door open, I was halfway down the hall when my dad called out "Adrian?" I turned around to face him trough the open door. He looked at me for the first time with some kind of approval "I'm proud of you, that you are doing this, taking responsibility for your life." "It is something I should have done a long time ago." "It is without doubt but you doing it and I'm proud." "thank you." I said not loud but clear. "Is this… If it is Rose that has convinced you to do this I must say I was wrong about her, and you have my approval, to be with her I mean." I smiled, this was so ironical. "It is but not the way you may think." He shot me a questioned look. "Rose left, with a friend, she is going to England were she'll be attending college herself. I think that made me realize I need to do something with my own life now that she is."

* * *

R pov

I was standing in front of what I used to call home when I was younger and I felt like I was about to shit my pants. How would they react? Yell at me? Or tell me to leave? Oh well only one way to find out.

Elliot where talking to John the well lets call him the house keeper. He and his wife Olga had taken care of the house as long as I remembered.

When veronica - Chelsea's mother - were still living here she always tried to interrupt and tell them how to do their job. Charles almost killed her for it a couple of times. His new wife -Molly- wasn't as controlling, she pretty much let them do their job without interrupting.

Molly was the 28 year old, high beautiful blonde model my dear god father decided to marry about 3 years after Veronica left. Charles and Veronica got divorced when Chelsea and I were 7. Chelsea took it pretty hard deciding she didn't want to see her mother again, of course she was forced to. Right after the divorce Veronica moved in with some Alexander dude. Actually I think he is the reason she left at all. He was an Ivashkov too to make it worse, and even though the Ivashkov line was big and they properly didn't share any DNA it was still considered marrying your cousin.

I didn't mind Alexander actually, he was like an uncle to me, but Chelsea hated his guts. The few weekends we had spent at their house together had been awkward and uncomfortable. Chelsea and her mother were constantly fighting and she was being unnecessarily rude to Alexander but I couldn't blame her. In her mind, he had split her family apart and she, her mother, had broken her father's heart. Honestly I think we all knew Charles were better of without her. He and molly loved each other even though the age difference were alarming. And molly was indeed a girl you couldn't do anything but love. She had become more of an older sister to Chelsea and me than a stepmother, or well god-step-mother.

Chelsea came up beside me smiling brightly not sensing my discomfort. "home, sweet home." She said sighing happily. The question was: Was this really my home?

Elliot took our bags from the back and handed them to John "How did the…. Oh I give up!" I said seeing the bags that had magically appeared in the trunk. Elliot flashed me a smug smile and said "That's properly for the best don't burn that little brain of yours off. See ya princess." He hoped in the limo and it drove off. Chelsea were already sprinting up the stairs eager to see her dad again but I was walking behind her at a slow pace a bit afraid of what might come.

What waited me inside wasn't anything like I had expected, Chelsea threw herself into her fathers arms squealing "Daddy!"

"oh honey its good to see you welcome home my dear." He said tightening his arms around her before pulling away keeping one arm around her while turning to me

"Rose"

"Charles" he gave me a big warm smile and held his arm out in a welcoming gesture inviting me into his embrace

"Come here my darling" letting my bag fall to the floor I ran into his arms.

"It is so good to have you back."

"its good to be back." We stood like that in a family reunion hug for a few moments before a feminine voice interrupt

"No, no we are not happy to see her either." Turning my head to see Molly and Chelsea's brother Jake standing there. I broke from the group hug and ran over giving them both a hug

"Oh god I missed you so much." I said pulling back from Jake

"We missed you to Rose." Molly said.

"Lets catch up in the living room shall we?" Charles gestured towards one of the many doors in the castle. Yes they had a castle. I know its extremely cool! And I spent my holidays here since I was 3!

We spent hours in the living room talking about everything and nothing. For the first time in 3 years I felt home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Psssst… I do not own VA, but Chelsea + family is mine.. Elliot is made on basis of Fallen and I might gonna steal some other characters from here and there…**_

2 years later…

L pov:

I am on my way to Tatiana's champers; she had sent me a note before the autumns break and asked me to meet her as soon as I got to curt for the holidays. Many things have changed the last 2 years, it seems like I am no longer her favorite to take over the throne. It is my own fault I guess my college grades hadn't been what was expected of me. Human college meant human teachers who didn't know I was a princess and therefore wasn't affected of it. While a bad assignment before still easily could have given me a B it now was down to a D.

Christian and I never found back together eventually I went to college and he got a job teaching moroi defense, it was decided that the lower moroi who did not get guardians assigned were allowed to learn using their magic against treats. Adrian had started in law school at Harvard which in it self was impressing, even more impressing was it that he was good at it. We still saw each other from time to time to practice spirit but it was rare, after Rose left our friendship were on the rocks. He quit smoking only drinking on special occasions what we knew of then again he was in college… we decided that it was better putting a limit on the spirit for his mental health's sake. I didn't have to worry about the spirit after effects but he did.

I am now standing in front of her door hesitating before I knock wondering what she would want to talk to me about, I was still a top candidate to take over the thrown but there were many more qualified than me. Only one way to find out.

My eyebrowns rise as I take in the persons in the room before me; Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, his sister Victoria who visited a few times before and Tatiana of cause looking professional and royal as always.

"Lissa dear please sit down" Tatiana voice sounds to my left as I take in my surroundings. Sitting next to her on the couch – which is old way to old!

"Alright I am aware that you might be very curious as to why I asked you all to be here." You could say, I got she would want to see me she did occasional but why was everybody else here.

"Vaslissa I have big expectations to you, despise your results lately I believe you just need to get back in the game" oh well at least someone did

"which is why I've decided to send you to England to attend a moroi college with my niece Chelsea League-"

"Chelsea? My cousin? Cousin Chelsea?" everybody looks at Adrian shocked at his sudden outburst

"you know her?" Eddie says not looking surprised guess it shouldn't shock any of us Tatiana said it was her niece so of cause she would be related to Adrian.

"Yeah we played as kids" He seems to be avoiding further information but I'll let it slip

"Yes your cousin Chelsea, well I think you two can learn a lot of eachother so I decided to send you there you'll start when the holidays are over and you'll be staying on campus and return at the end of the year. The rest of you are here because you'll be going as well; Christian they need you to learn a few students about defensive magic, I trust that you can master doing this without making an army against me right?" he nods slightly

"ofcourse your majesty."

"Great. Adrian you're going because I want you to master the darkness in order to not well get insane. There is someone there who can help you with that, someone who has tried it on own body." Interesting I want to ask her who but she is not done speaking.

"Guardian Belikov and guardian Castle you'll be the princess guardians for her school year. Victoria you'll tag along there is a lot of training programs that I will expect you to take. You have a lot of talent and I will like for you to use it." Dimitris jaw tense a little, I know he doesn't like getting his sister involved In guardian business. He didn't like the thought that he might lose her that she might fall in battle like he had. That she might turn strigoi. I could understand him but really it was her choice, currently she wasn't in duty but if she wanted to there were always a spot for her, the number of guardians were still falling we needed everyone we could get.

I'm shocked out of my thoughts by Tatiana's voice that once again sound clear trough the room

"now I want all of you to go back and pack your stuff you'll leave first thing tomorrow. Does anyone have questions?" I'm shaking my head seeing everyone else do the same except Adrian.

"Yes Adrian?"

"I was just wondering; my classes, am I setting those on hold?" she smiles a kind smile

"No ofcourse not you'll take them there its already been arranged, I know you are already a few years behind I would never do this if it affected you education." He nods looking relived but in deep thought

"thank you." He stands up and is the first person to leave the room close followed by Christian. Dimitri, his sister and Eddie stay back with me telling the queen thanks and goodbye politely before leaving. I look at Tatiana wondering what her plan is whit all of this finally deciding to open up my mouth and ask

"well my dear you see I thought it was time that you all got shaken out of you habits a bit." She say nodding her head towards the door effectively dismissing me and sending me out even more curious then I walked in.

* * *

A POV

This is the worst day ever! Today is the day that I am going to leave America and my lovely Harvard to go across the Atlantic with a stuck up princess, her ex-boyfriend** (no bad things to say I actually like Christian mostly cause he broke up with her..)**, the girl who I never stopped loving's best guy friend, her old lover who also were the reason she LEFT (know she said that wasn't why but I defiantly didn't help) and his little sister. Wonderful! Just great exactly what I needed.

The only thing that cheered me up at bit was the fact that I was going to see Chelsea again. She was a very close cousin of mine. Back in the day, we would play together and cause all kind of trouble around when she and her family visited court. It all stopped the year after her parents got divorced; it had been pretty ugly from what I heard. She ended up staying at her fathers, and since it was her mother who was from the Ivashkov line, the visits stopped. My aunt ofcourse still see her but she would go to England for those visits and I've never got to tag along.

She had grown into one feisty, evil, manipulating, devious and beautiful woman from what I heard and reminded me a lot of Rose actually but that might be why I fell so hard for Rose. Not that there were any kind of romantic feelings between me and Chelsea, god no we were cousins closest of family, but still I could see she was attractive from the family photos Tatiana had on her chimney and her personality.. well in a woman that wasn't my cousin it would just be the hole package. I couldn't wait to see her again.

Giving my back to the flight staff I am now leaning against the wall in the airport looking at my traveling companies

"so what are you thinking about this trip be honest" looks is shared between them all trying to silently discuss the answer

"well is defiantly going to be something new-" Eddie didn't get to finish

"It's completely shit." It was Belikov's sister I would like her if it wasn't for the relation that linked her to Belikov.

"Ha well that's honest, we agree I can hear."

"You think this is stupid?" Lissa ofcourse seems surprised, why? This bothers her education too.

"Pfft if I didn't know better I would say she is trying to get us out of her way"

"maybe she is." Victoria again I shake my head

"No the two most important persons here no offence, who is of interest to Tatiana is Lissa and I and we were already out of court before the holidays began."

"Well then maybe she is just losing it, I mean she is getting old maybe the power has finally gotten to her brain?" Once again I have to shake my head and remind myself that these people didn't know Tatiana like I did. She never does anything without a reason and bringing her two favorite Royals to take over the throne when she is gone wasn't it. This just might be interesting.

Our gate is being called over the speaker. We all rise and walk to the gate. 12 hours flight with these freaks oh well never thought I say this but at least it was a public plane.

* * *

C POV (just experimenting)

It has been 12 hours. I have been staring at her for straight 12 hours, she is in the seat tree rows front and to the left so she haven't . I am a stalker, I realized. No one else use 12 hours staring at another person. Fair enough I had slept for 3 and then went to the toilet and when I came back I read in a book but that's still what about 7 hours I have spent watching her. Is it because I miss her? Probably. But do I want her back? Hell no! I never realized how miserable she made me until after we broke up. Its not that I didn't love her cause I did of cause but whit her it was always about appearance, do that, go to that, wear this eww. I've never liked being told what to do, and it had made our relationship a hell.

The plane is finally landing so I tighten my seat belt. Soon we will be on earth and I will be able to think of the future instead of the past.

"So now what?" Adrian ask. We are standing in the airport after having collected our things. "I don't know Tatiana didn't say." Lissa oh honey never asks the right questions. "Now its not be annoying by stating the obvious but I think we should ask that girl over there with the sign saying 'Dragomir' on it." Victoria of cause her brother is giving her a correcting look but she just shrugs, I like her, she is something special a lot like Rose but not the whole package of case that might be too much to ask for one person. Rose is something total unique no one can compare to her, I used to have a giant crush on her when we were younger which probably caused some of our arguments later on. In the last few months, before she ran away we had grown to think of each other as siblings. "Oh yeah of cause" she is embraced how cute. The girl with the sign is practical jumping up and down way to excited reminds me of Jill in some way just with straight dirty blond hair instead cut in a fancy hairstyle that probably should have been dyed in a dark shade.

"HI I am Sophie it great to meet you please follow me outside" The biggest smile I've ever seen I am wondering if she is always like this or if having to take care of foreigners is just something she enjoys.

Out of the airport up to the elevators then down, out on the platform waiting for the train, in to the train, waiting in the train

"please mind the gab between the train and the platform" the speaker is calling. Out of train, up stairs, out on street, people pushing, over street into station.

"Is that what I think it is!? OMG platform 9 and ¾!" ahhhhh my ears Victoria squeal had sounded way to loud. The girl look back shocked but nod's her head slowly

"ye-ye-yes it is."

"OMG can we stop there?!" the girls face is suddenly very professional "No we have to get to our train." Victoria is looking disappointed whispering to her brother "strict much?" he is ignoring her but I smirk to myself, you would have thought her and Rose knew each other. Into train followed by awkward silence, we all look at the girl.

"Okay well I'm Jenny sorry but we didn't have much time from your flight landed to our train left."

"That's okay" Lissa assure her "We understand."

"Thank you okay well we have to sit here for two hours so I'll go over the things you need to know. You'll stay at campus in following arrangements: Varlissa Dragomir?" That's me Lissa smile and holds up her hand "that would be me" "great you'll stay in room 217 in the Venus house with Victoria Belikov, Eddie Castel you'll stay in room 157 at Jupiter with Cristian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov you'll be staying in Neptune room 178 with Dimitri Belikov." Adrian looks very unpleased "can we rearrange this?" She looks up startled "Uhm well yes, I mean no, I… These arrangements are made on base of that you each have a guardian to protect you. The princess is ordered extra protection and you boys are staying on the bottom floor you are way to exposed to be staying alone. You are allowed to move between rooms if you find friends at campus you want to move in with but ONLY if it is on 1 floor and up will you be allowed to move in moroi and moroi."

"I have a feeling I'll make new friends quickly," He whispers under his breath.

"So you have a week to get seated and the class starts. I will show you around and give you some advice on how this school works. You'll be on two different well "teams" saying people you'll be with the next week before going to your individual studies. It was very short notice therefor you'll all start classes, ALL of you" Dimitri look very unhappy. The big god is going back to school eh? This is going to be fun. "You'll be in the newbies classes but when the week is over you are going to your own level. I am aware that not all of you are here to study. Victoria You have been enrolled in a start class-"

"Wait what? I going to do classes?"

"Yes its been decided since the security is big around campus you won't be needed as guardian and you grades are excellent so the headmaster took a decision and you'll be a student for the year maybe you'll get a scholarship when the year is over-"

"but I'm a guardian I won't need it." The girl just looks at her with an expression that says ' are you dumb?'

"Not all moroi can or will lean back on their family's fortunes, you are most likely to be assigned a moroi who has an actual job and the best cover will be if you work with them." Victoria looks dump stuck definitely not used to being talked to like that.

"So as I was saying: Dimitri you haven't shown interest in studies since you graduated so you are assigned as guardian to the school and the princess when she leaves campus, Eddie you are going to classes whit the princess but we expect you to do an actual effort. Christian?" Whoa me? What about me? "you are teaching classes in defense magic the headmaster will explain to you." Okay? So what's new?

"All of you three guardians will be attending a special class Wednesday afternoon lead by two students for 8 weeks to help you improve existing skills and learn new. I know you got loads of questions but the answer properly comes along the way." Lissa raises her hand uneasy and the girl looks annoyed

"Yes?!"

"Haven't the new classes started already?" She asks with shaky voice "they have been through some basics together as a year they are starting classes together on their study lines Monday you won't be left out." Not so happy and excited anymore huh? Oh well this is going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Apov:

"Great so any questions before we leave?" miss peppy ask. God I am so tired of her but I am slightly confused. We got our sequel's handed to us this morning and apparently I have a class beside the usual law classes that is named MC teached by RLH after normal classes Monday and Friday afternoon in the TRAINING ROOM! "yeah I have a class I sixth period called MC?" she fumbles for something in her bag while answering "Oh yeah it's a special class, just for you, takes a lot of space it is another student that will teach you I'll show you when we get there." OKAY? Great some guy who think he knows everything will be teaching me and me only how to do stuff. "great everyone in the car!"

"Okay the one on team 3 you are in the classroom down that hall third door to the left, team 7 the hall over there and first door to the right." She is pointing in the directions we should go, she seems uneasy now that we are at the school makes me suspect that she is not popular around here.

"So there is meeting in the aula in two hours but your teachers will show you there- oh!" She looks at a girl longer down closer to the entrance. we are currently standing outside the school near the parking lot. The girl looks up and smiles a bit sneaky

"Hey Jenny good to see you. Are you showing the new ones around?"

"Uhhm yeah its uhm my job this year I guess."

"Cool see you guys around then." She says smiling a bit more as her eyes focus on Dimitri. Slutty. She most likely think, she can make an affair on the side with him. He seems to notice too cause he stiffen a little. She turns to the high blond guy beside her that looks to be this schools answer on Jessie. High not to smart but cool an popular guess I just found my opponent.

"That's Mindy she is kinda popular around here. She is nice to the ones she likes but don't get to close she can be really mean." Christian seems to be thinking same thing as me

"So she is queen b around here?" Miss peppy looks down uneasy with saying to much others might hear

"No not exactly she is kind of uhm bitch-fighting with another girl. The other girl she is… well she is really really mean more than Mindy you don't want to get on her bad side she can make you wish you didn't existed." Lissa wrinkles her forehead

"That's not cool I mean you should all be grown up enough not to do those things its something that belongs in high school."

"Yeah well she is kind to most people and everyone thinks she is so nice and cool because she hosts all these parties and she is prefect and the headmaster likes her, she get good grades, she is on the football team, she is cheerleader and a great athlete."

"That doesn't excuse being mean."

"Well its mostly to Mindy and the ones who is around Mindy which somehow became me. But it doesn't matter I mean she is a slut even through most says she is just acting I know better you see that guy over there with Mindy? He was with this other girl last year that is why I was surprised to see them together. – crap!"

We all look confused, what now? Then we see it. A little red capriole has pulled up, the radio is playing 'sexy chick' describing the two gorgeous girls who steeps out perfectly. They are both brunettes one is high and only slightly suntanned moroi obviously, with big blue eyes and a perfect slim figure with b-cup boobs. She is wearing light gold colored high hells and a white summer drees that pops out at her waist due to many layers of cloth, looks very expensive. She has a necklace around her neck whit a little flower and a pearl underneath her earrings are little sticks with pearls as well. She has her beige hand back in this snoopy way and her hair is straight and perfectly styled.

The other girl is wearing black high heels with some strings making a pattern and a black summer dress with little flowers all over it that fits more tightly to a well-trained body. Big silver ring earrings and a heart necklace. She is tanned but not to much. Big fabulous sunglasses and her hair waves in the wind. I think she is a damhpir but its hard to tell as she doesn't look very guardian like. She hands the keys to a geek looking guy who is practical googling over her. Actually, I think everyone is.

"That is Chelsea and Rose they rule this school well besides Mindy Rose is the one who is on a constant bitch fight with Mindy." Jenny informed us. Could it be her? Maybe if she would just take those damn sunglasses of I would know. The two girls walks beside each other towards the doors it seems like the world around them are in slow motion like in a movie.

"Hey Rose how's the holidays been?" Mindy calls and they stop and turn. The one with the sunglasses wipe them down to the brick of her nose and look at Mindy but I'm to far away to see her face.

"It has been great thank you Mindy very exciting I can see you have had your hands full." Mindy looks a bit burned but smiles anyway.

"Yeah well I like to keep busy."

"Then you definitely chose the wrong guy." Ouch burn. She smirked put her sunglasses back up and goes on I thought she would just walk by us but she stops right infront of us and looks at Jenny smiling smugly

"Jenny you've gotten new friends! How good for you it is just a bit sad that you had to import them." She says with a mocking voice then moves on with her friend who giggles with her about how she just humiliated Jenny and they disappear trough the doors.

"Are you okay" Victoria ask concerned. Jenny looks down and fumbles with her bracelet

"Yeah I'm fine she always does that I just hoped she had forgotten about me during the summer guess it was kinda silly of me huh?" Non of us says anything we just look at each other uncomfortable; We all knew bullies never forget about their victims but this didn't seem like normal bullying

"Jenny I couldn't help but notice there seemed to be something between you and that girl can I ask what It was about?" Lissa asked gently

"Yeah well roles wasn't always like this, I gave her a rough start because well she was pretty and everyone liked her and I wanted to be like that. She was sweet to everyone so I thought setting her in her place wouldn't be hard since I was kind of popular back then but I under exterminated her. She gave some pretty hard blows spread a few rumors, humiliated me and got me to blow of a few times, by the end of that year the ones who didn't think of me as a monster bitch thought I was a loser with major mental troubles; followed me trough second year too and I guess it isn't over yet."

"So you'll just let her continue to hurt you." Lissa ask shocked that she would just lay down with her throat open but what else could she do?

"No that blow was just low she is going to regret this." Hmm well day one and drama already begins, then again I shouldn't be surprised after all I was here with the one and only drama queen Lissa Dragomir. Jenny's voice shakes me out of my thoughts

"Oh by the way Adrian She is the one who will be teaching you in MC." Yeah drama was definitely on the way.

* * *

Rpov

As soon as we walked through the door I finally released my breath and cursed

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! They are here!" Chelsea ran a hand through her hair slightly annoyed by my complaining,

"I know and they are going to stay here for a while. Tatiana wants Vaslissa and I to get to know each other." My head whipped towards her and I stooped frozen in my tracks

"YOU KNEW THEY WOULD BE HERE!?" she nodded lightly and looked down at her nails then flipped her hair over her shoulder and made a motion for us to keep moving.

"Three days ago." she stated already answering as she knew I would ask for how long she had known.

"Then why on earth wouldn't you tell me!" she looked straight forward, that professional wall met me again, she always does that when she knows she has done something wrong but will defend her decision to death.

"I didn't want you to worry about it you had enough on your hands with training and those classes you will be teaching. Why are you doing that by the way?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Headmaster is forcing me, you remember that party you threw in the pool room before the summer?"

"Yeah thank you for covering for me by the way I would have been thrown out."

"I know why you think I did it? Well instead of a classical bad mark on my record he decided to have me teach classes instead. I hate it but it could have been worse. But now we are changing the suspect. Why wouldn't you tell me? Then could have had some time to prepare myself."

"I know that's why I didn't tell you, you would have thought to much about it. Besides you did well just keep ignoring them they think they have confused you with someone else."

"OR NOT my name is the same they will recognize me. I told you I should have changed it." Then she looked at me and reach out to grab my shoulder to stop me. Turning towards her she looked at me with mild eyes.

"No you shouldn't you are known as Rose around here to that shouldn't change because of a bunch of idiot coming to invade our school."

"but-"

"Rose you are queen B here no one can change that, not even Mindy even if she steals you boyfriend. You are number one and the entire school admires you!"

"except for Mindy, Raymond and bill." She laughed softly

"Yeah well Raymond is still googling over you so." I twatted her arm and started walking again

"He is not!"

"He is, you should have seen how he looked after you when you walked past without a word! But you don't want him back do you?"

"NO WAY! He is just… ehehhwehweheh.." I said with a shudder.

"Well he is handsome." Chelsea noted "and well trained but he definitely needs manners, why did you guys date anyway?" I made a duck face

"His grandfather asked me for the favor, date his grandchild to give him a better reputation. I get invited to all of their family parties so it was a fair deal." She chuckled

"Never thought I'd see the day where Rosemary Hathaway were asked to be with someone to get them a BETTER reputation."

"Yeah well things change." She smiled smugly

"Well at least to the out world it does." I send her a suggestively side look

"Are you saying I am hiding something?"

"Rose I known you my entire life I KNOW you are hiding something. Did you forget that we hang out together pretty much all week?"

"Oh yeah that's right I have already enveloped you on the things other may not see nor ever hear about." She smiled at me and bumped me with her shoulder.

"You are a really good actress Rose but you can't fool me."

"Nah guess I can't then again how am I supposed to? You are the master of lies and act."

"Bad act may I remind you, you caches me every time."

"And I am the only one who does, guess I just know you that well huh?" She smiled slyly then enter vied our arms

"I guess you do, Ro." Then we walked into the auditorium.

"May I get your attention everyone." Some shut up but not all, the headmaster knew he would never get us quiet so he just started talking and the last finished their conversation.

"Okay we have 9 new classes and there will be 2 tutor for each one. Mindy Dashkov and Emelie Wendels you have class 1 ." poor Emily looked like she was being tortured I guess in a way she was, Emily was a nice girl we didn't talk much but she didn't like Mindy that much I knew.

"Sophie Ewands and Jack Rakings team two. Chase Bacadia and Jessica Wraskins team 3. Nathaniel Everso and Josh Kanwich team 4." Nathaniel and Josh high-fived each other and made a fist around each other's hands, they were so cute when they bromanced. Well Nathaniel were always cute...

"Kevin Smith and Daniella Frankins team 5. Penelopy Perkins and Ella Svendson team 6. Chelsea League and Elliot Valcona team 7." I stopped listening and looked at Elliot who were smirking at us and we sent him man-eater smiles back, poor newbies.

We came started listening again just as the head master said "Everyone else will be on the field playing whatever Professor Kevins decides. You will all be back here with the new year in 2 hours understood? Now leave"

"Have fun with the newbies and try not to traumatize them okay?" I told Chelsea as I hugged her when we got outside

"wouldn't dream about it." I just shook my head and smiled turning around to find some friends to follow with out on the fields.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lpov!**_

Lpov

This class had been awfully quiet from the moment I walked in making me wonder if they knew who I was. Sitting at one of the front desk I could still feel his eyes on my back, he had been staring at me since we left the stats. Did he want me back? No of cause not, he probably moved on and is just comparing me to what he has at home.

"It is Lissa Dragomir." Someone dared to break the silence and whisper to one beside her, but due to the silence everyone could hear them.

"The last Dragomir? Her who's parents died in a car-crash?"

"That's the one. Heard she planned it that she wanted to be a princess so badly she killed her family, making it look like an accident so she would get the sympathy." I couldn't believe it how could people make these rumors? Kill my family to get prestige? How sick did they think I was?

"Are you sure? I mean it is pretty extreme kill your own family."

"Of cause why you think her guardian left? She wanted to be the only survivor I tell you she killed her too that's why no one's heard from her." Where they seriously claiming me for killing my best friend!

"I've heard guardian Hathaway is attending this school." Wait what!

"That's just something they say so that we won't be suspicious, I've seen the girl they claim is Rosemary Hathaway and she is the worst actress I've ever seen. Sure she looks like her but her clothes? Nothing Rosemary would ever wear and her attitude is way out, she is nothing like skt. Vladimir's best novice ever would be like."

"So you think she is just a substitute?"

"I know it." This could mean two things either this was just rumors like everything else they had said or Rose was actually here, if she was I had to find her, make things right again. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. The teacher went to open it – when did he get here? – And two elder students waited outside, well my age, elder than the rest of the class.

"Hi I am Chase this is Jessica we are your tutors for the next few weeks."

2 hours and a lot of getting to know each other later we were on our way to the auditorium. I had to admit Chase was hot, I so wanted him really who wouldn't? Tall figure (about one 181) muscular chest hidden under a white tee and a army green jean jacket. Moroi obvious, golden hair, high cheek bones, pale blue eyes and a perfect white smile. Jessica wasn't his girlfriend as I first thought but she was just as hot as he if I had been into girls, long light brown hair wavy but not curly, shining aqua blue eyes (what was up with those) and long legs that where to die for, not the normal moroi skinny way but the underwear model way. She was a d-cup and a dhampir giving her skin a slight more glow than moroi, but she was pale for a dhampir weird enough as we were on human squeal – ones again what is up whit that?. Okay everyone team 3 team 7 we have been moved to row 1 get in the front Chase yelled out. In the front row there where empty except a single seat where a bag was placed.

"Sorry is anyone sitting here?" I asked the girl behind. She looked up at me annoyed, it was the girl from before not the bitch but her friend

"Yes actually someone is." I crossed my arms and gave her my best bitch face.

"Who?" She just glared right back at me

"Rose does." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your friend? Can't she find her own seat?" She just looked at me with that 'oh dear little freshman you don't know anything.' Look

"She is the prefect she will be hosting this, she needs a seat when others are on stage.

"Rose will be sitting here?" Chase came up and placed a hand on my shoulder and my cheeks flushed, he was just soooo hot.

"Yeah she asked me to hold a seat in the front row." The girl said slyly and flipped her hair, she obviously knew Chase well. Bitch.

"Cool guess this is my seat then." He said with a big grin making jealous feelings grow inside me.

"Oh btw. Chelsea this is my duckling Lissa, she is the Dragomir you talked about? Lissa this is Chelsea League the most beautiful snake you'll ever meet. Don't worry trough she is good enough on the bottom – or well that is what Rose says anyways. Good knows what she has gone through for Rose, making me doubt the 'friendly' feelings in that I tell you." She rolled her eyes and threw some paper trash at his face

"SHUT UP CHASE!"

"Haha I knew I could make you blow up! Come on Liss you sit here next to me I'll introduce you to Rose, you'll like her she is one special girl." He said shaking his head, that cute English accent shining trough. And then Jessica showed up

"Rose sitting here?! You better move girl." She said pushing me out of the way to claim her seat

"Wow easy girl come on you are next to me." Chase said steadying me. When we got seated doors closed and people went quiet.

"Hi everyone, can you hear me? Good in 5 minutes you want me to shut up." People around me cuckeled but I was frozen in my seat. I shouldn't have been I know I got lots of signs to warn me but I had ignored them all. It was _her_.

* * *

**Rpov**

"Hi can everyone hear me? Good in 5 minutes you want me to shut up." My heart is banging in my chest but I have to hide my neversity. I doesn't make it any better that Lissa is sitting next to Chase, whom I'll be sitting next to. Just ignore her I tell myself, get this over with and you don't have to talk to her again.

"Okay well I'm Rose, I am the prefect who teachers decided to torture with the job of presentation this years changes and lack of same. Most of you know me the ones who don't will soon. It is good to see you both the ones who are here for the first time and the one who has been here many years before, maybe too many years." I sent Moe a look, he was taking mat for the 3 year and his parents were tired of paying.

"Hopefully you will get a great year just like every other year. And with that I think it is time to give the microphone to someone else. The creative people (And the slackers) have been given a assignment for the summer and now we will all be tortured with the results. Nathaniel scene is yours." I throw him the mic and jump down to sit in the chair Chelsea held for me. Turning around to her

"Thanks for holding it." I whispers

"You're welcome, you did great." she whispered back

"Thanks." Than I turn around

"Hey Rose is this thing wroth hearing?" Chase whispered and shrugged sending him my man-eater smile

"No Idea but if it is not it is going to be hilarious so shut up."

"HI guys and girls, sluts and schumbags. My name is Nathaniel and as Rose just said we had an assignment which turned into a competition: we had to writhe a song. Now to make sure no one won on playing on sappy feelings as love and loss we decided on a subject that it had to be about and the subject is: Rosemary Hathaway!"

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yell, the idiot just smiles

"And since we all know Rosemary very well, we got some great songs that just resembles Rose perfectly. There is videos in the background all filmed and clipped by Archer, my good man! Whom been following Rose around with a camera since… FOREVER. The videos may have and have not been approved by Rose, so try not to judge her, she is not as big a slut as we made her appear to be"

"Shut up Nate!" He just shakes his head, idiot.

"First person on stage is Elliot Zelocks give him a hand people I think it is the best thing we going to see." Elliot went on stage guitar over the shoulder. He plays huh? So many thing I don't know about him even trough we known each other since we were 14.

"Hi guys I am Elliot I have know Rose since we were 14 years old and most of this video is from the first time we meet and this video is from the night we meet, that douche with his arm around her? Yeah that's Joe. You remember Joe, right Rose? It is also showing the last time I actually saw her smile a real smile." I am not answering that, instead I am just going to give him my best glare. The video showed the night we meet: we'd talked while Joe had been groping my thigh but engaged in another conversation. He had pulled me to the dance floor we had danced for hours until Joe interrupted us. He was older so he simply brushed Elliot's complain of, then grasped my waist and lead me trough the door. I had been to drunk and to naïve to suspect anything. Later that night on the way back to the boat he had puled me into an empty ally and tried to rape me, at least that's what I think I don't remember much but the video showed it from Elliot's point of view. He and his friend who were filming had been on their way back too when they had heard a cry. Elliot was on his way to my recue when someone else beat him to it. Jev, he was the oldest on our little boat trip (George, owned a boat – got it from his parents – and he invited friends along every summer to a trip around Europe. I had meet George when I were visiting and my godfather had dragged me along to some royal party, he had been just as bored as I had.) I always thought Jev was a guardian but turned out they went way back. He pulled Joe of and knocked him out then turned to a shaking and on the verge of tears me, took of his jacket and put it over my ruined dress. I remember how warm it had been, he had hugged me for a few moments before taking my hand and hurried me of towards the boat. The next day Joe had dragged himself back, Jev had guarded me and George had sailed me back to London where Charles and Molly had picked me up.

The song is something about a mentally fucked up girl, he must mean someone else I mean I am perfectly stable.

"-but I all of just forgotten, what the colour of her eyes were. Her scars or how she got them." he sang and the video showed a scene from my gym traineng, running over the scars on my back.

He finished hurried of knowing I'll kill him when I catch him. The rest is boring. Perfection, Crazy, sad and lonely that's me according to this. They don't know me.

I climb back on stage fixing my smile.

"Okay that was interesting.. Now for something a lot of you have looked forward to, drum solo…. This years cheerteam!" The boys was waiting on seeing the cheerleaders in tiny uniforms and the girls was exited to see if they or some of their friends were on the team.

"And for it to be totally fair I've invited a friend to tell us the positions of this years team. Some of you know her, the ones who don't definitely missed something everyone last years captain-" In a whisper I add "And this years miss England." Then returns to normal voice "Melissa Voda!" yep I invited Jake's ex, she had always been nice to me while we studied together and when she graduated this summer I actually felt like we had become friends. She comes in looking gorgeous as always with her dark curls in a high ponytail and a blending smile on her face then make a flik-flac to show that she can, gives me a hug and whispers in my ear

"Good to see you, you're shining and you're doing great no need to be nervous." It was that obvious? Huh. I gave her smile to know I had heard her the gave her the mic.

"Hey everyone! Remember me? I am last years captain and as Rose said I am here to tel you who the new is. Okay lets start from the bottom: Jean is common sorry babe." She sent Jean a air kiss.

"Gina is also common along with Jessica, Alison, Regina, Courtney and Emily. Sorry girls. Third captain in charge is Faith congratulations, Faith" Faith was a great cheerleader, she was one year older than me and she had been close with Melissa so it made sense. Melissa and her 2'end and 3'red captains had graduated together, meaning the top post needed replacement and we have to cast 3 new girls + 2 who were, you know just there. But now there is only two left: Mindy and me, would Melissa give the spot to Mindy? She was a great cheerleader and they never had anything against each other but captain that would make the cheerteam a living hell for me.

"Now As you can guess we only have 2 left; Mindy Dashkov and Rosemary Hathaway and it was a hard decision but the captain this year will be…. Rosemary Hathaway." Yes! Victory!. I hug Melissa whispering thank you in her ear

"She will be in charge of the casting we need 5 new girls everyone can apply. Now I am here to be entertained where is my seat?" I point down at second row to the left where she is meet by admires and old friends. We were all going to miss her this year

"Okay thank you Melissa. Now we have a few declaring: As told, we are casting new cheerleaders in the gym this Friday at 14. Everyone can apply but it is recommended that you are just regularly in shape. It is possible to apply for the soccer team Thursday at 16 for both girls and boys, next week there is day of sports where you can try out everything else we offer such as; ice skating, horseback riding, shooting with both gun and bow, sword fighting, kickboxing, hip-hop dance, traditional dance, magic defense, running, swimming, lacrosse, handball and volleyball. I am inviting to tea and cupcakes tonight in our room for the newbies who have tutors cool enough to get invited, just kidding everyone's welcome until house is full. Now we, for some unknown reason, are actually inviting Nathaniel back on stage along with what-his-face."

I like him, Nathaniel can't deny that I mean his just soooo cute. Anyway they were talking about the nominating to the prices given out every year. I reach back and grip Chelsea's hand she held out to me squeezing it to tell me I had been alright.

"So it is up to you to vote in the nominations but we have decided to make a few suggestions: for miss bitch we have the never ending Mindy vs. Rose fight going on but you are welcome to vote for someone else. Biggest slut we have Jenny, Mindy, Alicia and Gina – we would have loved to nominate Rose we really would but no one has actually caught her in bed. Yet. If you do she is an obvious choice I mean what is it 30, 40 boyfriends within 2 years?" I stuck out my thong and yell

"Its 13 idiot." He smiled satisfied I had admitted it. Yeah I've had a lot of boyfriends so what? It is not like I've slept whit them all. People here know I don't do all the men I've dated, most of them at least. Actually I haven't had sex in over a year but that's not something we're talking about.

"Princess of the year, Chelsea, Alisson and Regina - still you'll always be welcome to nominate new ones. Couple of the year, Sandy and Nick or Jean and Logan, still you can nominate others. Meant to be Nathaniel and Rose – we all saw that one coming- think about it- or Kate and Fred. Player of the year, Chase, Dean and Calvin look out girls. Would they please just hook up and bang already? Jessica and Chase and Pansy and Micheal. Last but not least best friends forever, we have taken the opportunity to point at ourselves as we are a perfect match. Then there is Chelsea and Rose who we wanted to put in couple of the year but we unfortunately have no proof they are lesbian lovers even trough we know they are-"

"SHUT UP!" Chelsea and I yell at the same time then smiles at each other

"And on request from Jenny we have been asked to put spotlight on Rose and a newbie named Valissa Dragomir whom been friends for years apparently."

They keep talking but I stoop listening. If that little worm thought she could just humiliate me she had another thing coming. Watch out Jenny I'll make high school seem easy compared to the next years of your life. From now on and till the day we graduate I'll do everything to break her down.


	7. Chapter 7

_**COMMENT PLEASE!  
Don't own anything except Chelsea and she is awesome!**_

"First day is over huh?" Chelsea said coming out of the shower already dressed, of cause we had a huge bathroom so we decided to have a joined walk-in closet out there. I was in front of the mirror putting on mascara.

"Not yet sweetie we have a party to host remember?" She sighed and dumped down on the couch pulling out a drawer from underneath the coffee table with make-up and a close-up mirror and started her own cover-up. She didn't need it but I had given up on trying to convince her, she only used it to parties so I guess it's okay. I mean the normal lip-gloss we both used was okay but she had so few skin flaws foundation was unnecessary. She had a few freckles but nothing you would notice and her skin had this perfect shade, not as pale as the ordinary moroi but paler than me. She sunbathed that's her secret, most moroi thinks it hurts but Chelsea loves the sun against her skin. She is a fires user and use it to keep the sun from burning her, it is a really simple technique. She was wearing black jeans with leather on the sides and a tight top in a shining golden shaded camouflage, I wouldn't have picked it but she pulled it of okay.

"You'll be wearing that?" She glanced at me

"I don't feel like dressing all up because of some freshmen's coming over." I hated it when she acted like that

"We are making a example Chelsea. It is one party, the invite was tea and cupcakes so could you just please wear something that you would to a afternoon teacup party?" She huffed

"You want me to be there at all, don't you?" I laid down the eyeshade plate I had begun on and turned

"Could you stoop acting like a 13 year old girl?" she looked down

"Sorry I know. It is shark week." My mood soften

"You okay? Need anything? Chocolate?" she shook her head and raised to walk past me back to the bathroom, but I stooped her on the way

"It is going to be okay, it is just one night then we can chill out with cookies and Pretty little liars tomorrow." She smiled at me

"I know. I am okay promise sorry I was a bitch I am just so tired of this horror movie in my panties!" I frowned

"How long?" She shook her head

"Too long! It is the birth control I started on 2 weeks ago."

"Why?"

"We are going on vacation to California for Christmas I want to swim but my period is destined to come that week so I am on the pill to slow it down with a week." The good old 'you can control your period with birth control!' crap I shook my head

"Drop the pill it is a bunch of crap and it makes you hormonal, meditate and tell yourself you don't want it before we're back - works better and use condoms when you fuck."

"ROSE!" I slapped her butt and stuck out my thong at her

"Don't act innocent I know you're a slutty bitch!"

"Comes from you?!"

"Hey! Just get dressed already okay?!" She laughed and went to the bathroom. I straighten my bottom up shirt with short sleeves and looked in the mirror to check up on my work. I was wearing a Bordeaux tennis skirt and a withe bottom-up looked Japanese school girl like but more classy and without the scarf-thing they had going on. Adding expensive earrings and a classy necklace the look became more exclusive. I decided on a pair of friis and company high heels in a beige with golden crowns underneath. My hair was in curls with golden glimmer in. The makeup was quiet simple; mascara golden eye-shaddow with red brown closer to the eyes, lip-gloss matched my skirt. I put on a squirt of Amor Amor perfume before yelling to Chelsea that I was leaving to get cups.

The kitchen staff was sweet getting all the teacups out telling me not to worry if we trashed a few. Monique was already there to help me with the boxes. I called Elliot, Jessica and Allison on the way back telling them to come over. They were there when I came back. Jessica, Ali and a few other girls most I knew but some I didn't, all with big treys full of cupcakes and Elliot with most of the soccer team arms full of alcohol. I let them in balancing the box I was carrying against the wall. Then setting it all, and them all on the cough making a plan for the night. We had two hours, the cupcakes were filled, DJ coming in one hour to set up his stuff, we needed to remove all breakable things or things of value and lock them in Chelsea's room. Then we needed to fill the teacups with alcohol and make a buffet for the alcohol-filled cupcakes. Lastly all furniture needed to be moved to the sides so there was room in the middle for a dance floor and the bathroom needed to be cleaned of all personal stuff as well, plus the closet needed to be locked of. Luckily Chelsea had gotten ready and took it upon herself to safely lock the doors. She was now wearing a flowering dress that went out at the waist with flower print on, something you might have seen in the 30'ties but a bit shorter; it went just above her knee.

Now 2 hours later we had dimmed the light so just a little party light and A LOT of smoke where on and people where already drooping in. I had made a deal with the soccer guys that each time they all did a shoot I would remove a item. My earrings and bracelet where gone and on the looks of it my necklace where soon to follow of well this is going to be a fun night, glad I took time to accessorize.  
30 minutes in and the party was going wild, most of the older students had shown up to teach the freshmen how we did partying here. A knock on the door let me know some of the last guest had arrived, around here if people didn't come within an hour they weren't showing up at all. I gripped the tray with teacups filled with- honestly, I don't know what's in them who cares anyway? It gets people drunk quickly. Swinging open the door, smiling brightly and swaying to the music, the alcohol was already getting to my head and seeing the man outside my smile only widened.

* * *

Vpov

"Okay so she knows we are here." We all stood outside the school trying to figure out what we were going to do about this situation

"You think?" Christian said sarcastically.

"Don't bark at each other we need to clear our heads." Lissa the one who got us into this mess along with my idiot brother.

"Maybe she doesn't." All of our heads turned and looked at Adrian

"Why-y wouldn't she? Obviously she gave the tip it is her way of telling us she knows we are here." He shook his head and placed his chin in his hand, then rubbed is forehead

"No she didn't. I watched her aura when it was called, it showed rage, she had no idea and- she was looking towards Jenny. I don't think their war is over yet and somehow we ended up in the middle of it."

"But she remembers us otherwise she wouldn't have been angry." Eddie piped in

"Doesn't mean she knows we are here. We all keep low until we know more okay?" Everyone agreed. I turned to Lissa

"So that tutor of yours?"

"Is coming this way so keep cool." She hissed. Confused I turned around to meet hotness himself.

"Hey Liss and Liss's friends coming to Rose's party tonight?" Seriously? Everyone could see that 'Party' was just an excuse to make fun of freshmen

"I don't think so I mean 'Tea and cupcakes'? it seems kind of lame." Lissa sent me a glare, what? I just didn't want to be humiliated!

"Trust me a Rosemary Hathaway party is never lame! She doesn't host that many and is definitely not inviting freshmen, you'll regret not going." I doubted but he seemed to be telling the truth not pulling a joke on us

"Okay we'll come you'll be getting us in?" Lissa asked and giggeled. What is wrong with her? She used to be cool…

"Sure I am your invite you won't get in without me!" she giggled again.

"Okay well meet me at the door to the tower rooms at eleven of and dress like the fancy version of going to a actual tea party Rose do a lot out of her themes." Okay great. He flashed a smile and ran his hand trough his hair before turning around and leaving. I turned to Lissa again

"Liss?" She scowled "He gave me a nickname so what?" I held my hands up

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Good" We left in different directions to see more of the school Eddie joined me but Dimitri followed Lissa of course like the lapdog he has become. Even trough they've been upset with each other since Rose left he still held true to his vove about protecting her.

Three hours later we stood in front of Chase with a lot other freshmen ready to go.

"Okay follow me!" He exclaimed and lead us down the hallway of the 7th floor to a room where loud music sounded trough. I was wearing a 30'ties style drees in navy blue and a mini hat, my hair styled so it was pulled back and fell down my shoulder in curls. Dimitri disapproved when he saw me but didn't have time to force me to change. Chase knocked the door as loudly as possible and a few moments later it opened revealing a slightly drunk Rose Hathaway with a trey of- teacups? She smiled when she saw us or maybe rather Chase

"Now now the wolf is here!" he looked at her with a lifted eyebrow

"Wolf?"

"Wolf!" she confirmed

"Whatever can we come in?" She pouted like she thought about it then shook her head

"what is the password?"

"Password?"

"Yes there is a password" He shook his head at her and leaned against the doorframe

"What is the password?"

"You tell me"

"I don't know it."

"You don't know it?"

"NO I don't."

"Come on it is not that hard it is the same as last year."

"You didn't held any parties that required password last year."

"Oh but I did you just weren't there"

"Then how would I know the password?" she shrugged

"guess you wouldn't. I'll give you a hint it is my favorite activity."

"Fighting?" she shook her head

"Running?"

"I don't like running."

"Then why do you do it all the time."

"Burns calories." He faked a surprised look

"Ahhhh." She nodded and did her best to look serious

"Yeeeeees" Now the hot guy from the auditorium, Nathaniel i think, showed up wearing a old-fashioned suit.

"Hi guys why are you out here the party is in there?" Rose smiled up at him a bit to adoringly but more amused.

"We are waiting on Chase to guess the password." He smirked

"Ahhh"

"Yeeeess" He looked at chase who were tall but not as tall as he.

"You don't know the password?!"

"No I don't know the password god damn it why else would I be here?!"

"It is the same as last year!"

"I didn't attend last year!" Elliot made a 'to bad' expression the smiled and leaned towards him.

"I'll give you a clue Chase. It is Rose's favorite activity!."

"She already told me that!"

"And you still haven't guessed it? Damn boy I thought you were smart!"

"Me too." Rose said raising both eyebrows.

"Okay well I don't have time for you to geuus it Rose can I come in?"

"hmm I don't know, you suit is kinda weird." He brightened in a big smile

"Ofcurse I forgot!" He pulled out a hat from behind his back and put it on, it were one of those formal hats but it was clearly used up!

"I am the crazy hat man!" Rose laughed then put a hand up till she had controlled it into a smile. Nathaniel looked over the moon that he had gotten a laugh out of her.

"You brought a hat for me?" He smiled even more, damn he had white teth.

"Ofcurse I did! I know how much you love you themes, I am only a bit disappointed you didn't dress as Alice!" She nodded and faked sadness.

"I know but I figured it might scare the freshmen of." He laughed

"NO NOT AT ALL!" they both laughed then he steeped forward and kissed her check

"Can I go in now?" she giggled

"Yes don't forget your welcome drink!" she showed him the trey with teacups

"Do I want to know what is in those?" she shook her head

"Nope! I don't even know but they work" he shook his head and drank it in one gulp, then disappeared into the room.

"So.. Password?" Chase sighed frustrated and threw his hands in the air

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I just did it." His head whipped up

"What? Bitching?!" she laughed and slapped his shoulder then put down the trey and stepped closer to him.

"NO kissing!" He brightened in a big smile of realization and grabbed her waist pulled her close and was about to kiss her like there was no tomorrow, when she gave him a small peak on the lips and then pulled back.

"You can come in now." He shook his head but was smiling

"Tease"

"You bet I am."

"Hey Rose!" someone yelled from inside she turned halfway to look at a group of men all taking a shot she shook her head.

"Damn I knew this was a bad idea" she grumbled then turned to us

"help yourself to a teacup!" then she disappeared into the room swinging her top over her head to 'chuck Norris' remix. Well this is going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The next day… WHAT HAPPENDED LAST NIGHT?!**_

Rpov

My head hurts! Sun is shining in and it is hurting my eyes!

"GOODMORNING SUNSHINE!" Chelsea is standing in my doorway, already dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans a low-cut crop top and a long cardigan, clearly amused by my hangovers.

"Oh good what time is it?" She laugh

"Its 5 am. You need to get up so you can look fantastic at 8 am. After what happened last night. Also it is blood donation day!" She says not even looking at the at the clock.

"5 am! What the fuck you know I am never awake at this- wait what happened last night?!"

"Well you lips got a little workout." I groaned and buried my face in the pillow

"Who?" she laugh and walk over and pulls the covers away.

"No idea some freshman looked pretty old trough about 24. Now get up and take a shower we are going to brace your hair." I groan then fumbles out to the bathroom takes of my clothes and throws it into the tract, the cleaning will take care of it then turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat. Out of boredom I decided to look at the mirror but what I see makes me freeze in my tracks

"CHELSEA!" she came storming in looking alarmed

"What? Is something wrong Rose?" with a shaking hand I raise my arm and point at the mirror

"Look" she does and gasps then clasp her hand over her mouth

"Is that my lipstick?!" It was. Someone had written a message on the mirror in Chelsea's crimsoned red lipstick from mac. Ofcurse she is mostly upset about the lipstick while I am fully focused on the message

"Rose, my rose

You lips are sweet

Your heart is poisoned

But I'll suck that poison out of you."

I read it out loud Chelsea keeps staring at the mirror until I snap her out of her haze

"Quickly get the security tape!" she runs over to the hidden camera we have set up in our bathroom – this isn't the first time something like this has happened. We hurries to the lounge where we set the CD in the PC.

"IT IS THE GUY FROM LAST NIGHT!" Chelsea exclaims. I look at her in shock

"Who?" she looks at me with anixty in her eyes

"The one you where kissing!" I panic and zoom in on the guy, who the fuck-

"OH MY GOD!" she looks at me in shock

"What you know him?" I nod

"It is Adrian Ivashkov…"

"Okay let me get this straight. You dated my cousin before you left with me, then you kissed him last night and then he used my lipstick to writhe you a treating poem on the bathroom mirror."

"Looks like it." I said tense. We are hurrying to the cafeteria. It is breakfast time but that's not the reason behind the rush. We had to be there when Adrian were coming down for breakfast, I needed to talk to him about this. Quit the strategy of pretending not to know them, I needed to know there were no hard feelings between us before I started teaching him how to control his darkness.

"He is over there go talk to him scream if you need help!" she gives a little push towards him and I stumble a bit then stalk towards the table with confident.

"Good morning everyone." They look at me weird and a bit unsure as if they are trying to figure out if I am acknowledging that I know them. Forget it. I turn towards Adrian.

"We need to talk." He looks confused. Why is he confused? He wrote a treat in lipstick ON MY MIRROR!

"About what?" I look at the others

"In private." He gives me a funny look

"Why can't we just take it here?" I sigh and push the hair in my face behind my ear. I take out my phone and find out the picture of him writing on the mirror then hands it to him.

"It is about this" He look confused

"I..I don't remember that"

"Well according to my security camera you should."

"You got a security camera in your bathroom?" Christian asks. I look at him with my bitch face

"I have security cameras in the whole apartment." He gulped, hangovers made him less sarcastic apparently.

"I take treats upon my person very seriously Adrian, I have learned by not to, but if you can promise me that this-" I gesture to the photo.

"Was just a drunken mistake then I won't report it." He looks up at me with big innocent and regretful eyes

"I promise you Rose I don't even remember this, it will never happen again and I didn't mean anything with it." I believe him. I nod and take back my phone straighten up.

"Okay thank you. Have a wonderful day." Then turn my back and walk over to where Chelsea, Elliot, Chase, Jess, Ali and Regina is already sitting.

"Everything's allright?" Chelsea asks. I nood.

"Yeah it was a mistake he had mayor hangovers obviously drunk last night too." She nods and looks relived but not convinced.

"Good. Now when is the next party without the freshmen?!" Ali laugh

"This weekend, Saturday night at my house you're coming?" Chelsea groan

"I can't Rose and I will be visiting my queen bitch mom and her perverted boyfriend this weekend!"

"You know they did get married." I say looking at my breakfast not feeling like eating anything.

"I refuse to acknowledge the fact that I am legally in family with that.. thing!" I just shake my head

"I like Alexander he isn't like the others.." She gives me a bitch look and a raised eyebrow

"THAT is because you have something in common with him and your mom isn't banging him!"

"OOOUUUHH" The boys exclaim but shut up at MY bitch stare

"He wants you to like him you know."

"Yeah well I don't, never have and never will so just let it go." Ali decides to stop our argument

"Well you wouldn't have been able to come anyway. My parents wants everyone to be over 21 or have a parents approval so they'll fell more 'safe' serving alcohol, they act like it is America!" Chelsea suddenly looked smug

"Maybe going to my mother's house is a good thing, I bet I can get Alex to sign that thing. Rose what you think?" I shrug

"I know I need a party where I am not the host." She smile widely

"Then that is the plan! Ali you got a note?" Ali reach into her back and hands Chelsea two papers with a lot of text on it.

"Just get him to sign at the bottom of the page then it should be alright."

"Great thanks! So what are we having today?" Jessica and I exchange a alarmed moment of eye contact.

"We are having sword fighting in 5 minutes SH*T!" We say at the same time then run of and I mean RUN think we knocked over a few hangover hit students on the way. You did NOT want to be late at sword fighting!.

* * *

Vpov

"So you think she remember us?" I broke the silence between my brother and I by asking. He seemed uncomfortable then unsure.

"I don't know she is sending mixed signals, first she ignore us then Adrian this morning… I don't know what to think, do you remember anything from last night?" So my saint big brother got wasted too huh? Nice to know he isn't totally old yet. Even trough it would have been nice if at least someone remembered what happened last night.

"No those welcome drinks totally killed me I don't remember anything after third song."

"Me neither but something must have happened between her and Adrian, if she really doesn't remember us then the only explanation to why she remembers his name is that something happened last night."

"Not necessarily." He looked at me surprised

"Chelsea and Adrian are cousins, her mom is his dad's sister so actually Adrian's aunt is Chelsea's mother whom is Rose's godmother making them like almost family." He gave me a weird look

"I talked to Chelsea last night, what I remember anyway, she seems nice." He went back to stern

"It doesn't matter if she seems nice from what we know she is a bitch to people who don't deserve it." I sighed. I am giving up on that man!

"Yeah but we really don't know anything except from what Jenny told us and what we can guess maybe there is more to it." He didn't answer straight away.

"I doesn't matter we are not getting involved in a bitch drama, we are here to protect the princess."

"You are here to protect the princess I am here to my college degree, besides it doesn't seem like they are doing that much protection around here. I mean you have been placed in study classes."

"You clearly haven't noticed the 2 guardians in the back, this is why you didn't became a guardian."

"Not that it should matter to you but I DID notice the guardians in the back and I've also know that usually only one should be guarding at a time, meaning one must be a personal guardian."

"When did you find that out?"

"Last night. When I talked to Chelsea. You see? She is actually useful especially when drunk, at least I think she was drunk, or hope she was. OH GOD I defentlitly hope she was drunk!" He sent me another weird look and I started studying my nails.

"I uhhm may uuuhm proposed a uhhm girls night… with her and Rose, so that we could share secrets and girly stuff… Well that is awkward.." he just cuckeled. Bitch cuckeled!

"That's what comes of talking to strangers when you are drunk."

"Well at least I know more than the rest of you tards. The personal guardian? It is the redhead her name is Elin and she is assigned to Rose." He stooped and looked at me like I had grown another head.

"To ROSE!?"

"Yep!"

"Why? Rose is a guardian shouldn't she be protecting instead of being protected?"

"Well Chelsea did give me an explanation for that last night but I couldn't remember it even if it was the only thing to save my life!"

"That's what comes of drinking."

"You know what comes of NOT drinking? Boredom and lots of it!" I mocked him. We where now in front of the class room. I sat in the row before the last one and he sat at the back, giving him view of the entire room, typical. Then a group of four girls walked in chattering with each other, I dint recognize them at first but then I realized it was Rose and her crew, or at least some of it. Two girls sat in the front but Rose and a blonde sat on each side of me, I felt a bit surrounded and I could feel Dimitri tense. Even trough we hadn't been there for very long we both knew however this girl was it wasn't the same Rose Hathaway that left court two years ago. She dumped her bag and leaned forward against her table in a casual model pose. She was wearing black jeans and a Bordeaux red top with black rim stones at the neckline and like triple layer cascading down. Her hair looked like it had been just been blow-dried. I decided it was time to test out if she really had forgotten about us.

"So why are you in a first year class?" She looked at me playfully but smiled lazily.

"It is a slacker class you can take it every year." Not very informing.. "So how do you like it here?" I was a bit surprised by the question but it still didn't reveal anything.

"It is great I just hope the classes are exiting. I just had Mat and it is so not my class!" She laughed and it was a rich relaxing sound.

"Me neither but it is easy you just need to remember that there is only one result"

"Easy to say." She laughed again and smiled.

"It'll get better, you are having a lot of irrelevant classes first year but it gets better.

"Hope so." Teacher arrived and that was the end of our conversation. The conversation didn't get me anything maybe she knew who I was and maybe she was just polite there was no telling

"Are you gonna apply for the cheer team?" The question caught me of guard.

"Uhhm I don't know I haven't thought of it." She gave me a polite smile.

"You should we need talented girls and your figure is perfect for the jumps."

"Uhhm thank you I'll consider it." Her eyes got more intensive.

"I think you'll like it, it is just your kind of thing."

"my kind of thing? How do you know what is my kind of thing?" she shrugged

"You just seem like a girl who gets easy exited." She picked up her bag.

"Uhm okay well I'll think about it."

"Great see you there then." She said and turned

"But I-"

"Bye Vika." She called over her shoulder before disappearing. What the?! I looked frantic at Dimitri

"She knows."

* * *

Lpov.

It was Tuesday afternoon and we had decided to go into town to shop and discus the whole 'Rose is at our school and we still don't know if she knows who we are' situation. I dumped down in a chair at a little café where the others were waiting and sat my therapy-shoppingbags on the ground – yes that is a thing.

"Hi guys so how where your first day?"

Silence interesting.

"Well did anyone find out something new?" Viktoria and Dimitri exchanged glances with Viktoria turned towards me.

"I talked with Rose today…" she said hesitantly. That is uhm good news?

"Great what did she say?" Victoria looked at Dimitri for sureness.

"She asked me how I liked it and she uhm told me I should apply for a spot on the cheerleader team."

"That is odd but seems polite so she doesn't know who you are?"

"I think she does, but I am not sure.."

"How can you not be sure?" It seems like a pretty black and withe thing.

"Well at first she was kind and polite like a tutor would be but then as the conversation carried on she became.. demanding and a bit scary and then when she walked out, she.. she called me Vika." She knew she had to have recognized her, she wouldn't call her by her Russian nickname if she didn't.

"I think it is pretty clear that she knows." Adrian said making the same conclusion as me.

"So what do we do now?" Eddie asked. He was the only neutral one in this, he and Rose left at good terms but she still didn't tell him and then there is Adrian he was taking this way better than expected.

"We wait." I decided "If she wants to talk to us she will if not, who can blame her?" I know I was acting like a bitch most of the time but I wanted my best friend back. I don't regret trying to protect Dimitri but I regret not being there for her.

"In the meantime we shop, I don't know about you but I know I need a wardrobe upgrade if we are going to stay here: it rains, A LOT."

They agreed Viktoria more eager then the boys, maybe I could make a friend in her she isn't half bad and I don't think I'll have an easy time with Rose being miss popular around here.

"We should go to London some day it isn't that far you know." She said as we tried on some winter boats. The boys had fallen exhausted onto one of the benches set out to sit on while trying.

"I know I heard one of the girls talk about Oxford being about a hours drive away, we could lend a car and go shop, maybe see some attractions while we are there." She lifted her leg and studied the way a brown leather both fitted against her lower leg then stood up in one swift movement and looked in the mirror

"What do you think?" I narrowed my eyes, it was a nice both but wrong color.

"The color is to light try a darker brown." She nooded and asked the assistant is they had the booths in a darker brown.

"No I am sorry miss but we only have these in light brown, red, grey, black and white. What about any of those?" Victoria looked at me questionly

"Black? Or white?" I smiled

"Red, it's fun and we can get you a matching coat." She shook her head at me but was smiling when she turned to the assistant.

"That means Black." The assistant nodded and was just about to turn when she decided to ask one more question.

"You are from Devils moon right? The school?" We were both surprised a human knew about the school but nodded anyway.

"Some humans go there too, vampires are well known in this town guardians make sure we aren't a target to strigoi." She explained sensing our surprise

"They used to train us now we train ourselves. You must not be from here I thought I heard an accent." I nodded

"We are from the US, well most of us, Viktoria and her brother are from Russia." The human nodded.

"A lot of girls from the school shop here, grey is the hottest color this season." She said a bit nervous. Vika and I looked at each other then nodded and she turned to the assistant.

"I'll try it in grey then thank you" The assistant nodded then hurried of.

"Well that was nice of her." She said to me "How are yours?"

I looked down at my ankle booths "Well they are grey." She laughed "I like them they are going with me but I think I'll wait to buy more until I am sure the assistant isn't lying and grey is the only color they can't sell." I said jokingly and she laughed

"good idea." The door opened but I didn't bother looking, Dimitri did however and stiffened

"Princess." I looked up to see Rose and Chelsea coming in talking and carrying a coffee cup each. They stooped when they noticed us looking startled for a moment then Chelsea made the first move.

"Vaslissa." She greeted with a smile there didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Hello miss?"

"League, just call me Chelsea it's easier to remember and not as formal."

"Chelsea then what are you doing here?"

"We were about to pick up a pair of new shoes for a party how about you?"

"Just shopping for winter boots." She smiled and nodded. Rose were awfully quiet

"Well then we shouldn't bother you." She said with a light head movement.

"You aren't bothering." I said which wasn't true and we all knew it but I had to talk to her to see where we stood.

"I am not interrupting awkward silence either but thank you, actually I wanted to talk to you about a meeting that will take place next week at the headmasters office. We are both expected to attend maybe we should show up together and I can show you the way?" She asked. I didn't know if she was being friendly or trying to make me feel like a child. "My aunt want us to talk as I am sure she has told you." She added and I decided she was trying to take the first step towards something that reminded of a friendship.

"Sure why not? We can talk about it later I think we have Math together?"

"Yes we do I'll see you there then."

"See you there." Another shop assistant showed up now

"Miss League here too pick up your shoes?" He said nice and polite obviously she was a regular costumer.

"Yes and I believe Rose have some put aside too?"

"Actually I found some on my trip to Paris so I won't need them." Rose said. It was the first time she talked since they entered. The assistant nodded disappointed that he lost the sail but lead them to the desk and found Chelsea's shoes. They were on their way out when she made a polite nod to me

"Those booths are great, grey are a popular color this year I picked some in a stormy color myself."

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind." She smiled then disappeared with Rose into a shop on the other side of the street. A lingerie store.

"Those two freak me out." Victoria said. I nodded.

"I cant decide if they are just shy or offensive."

"Me neither Chelsea seems nice but I can't decide on Rose. she isn't the same as she was when I last meet her and I am still not sure she really knows who we are."

"I just don't think she wants to know who we are." The assistant came back with Vika's booths and the mood lighted. We where on our way to the car when we spotted them again talking to some elder man. I didn't find it out of place but Dimitri stiffened again.

"Vika?" She took in his expression or loos of same and then looked towards them again "You think?" she shook her head

"No it would be to much of a coincidence." He nodded and we headed back, talking about everything but Chelsea and Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I do not own VA incase you didn't know that ;-)**

**Also I know it has been a long time since last time but I've been busy sorry about that. This is Eddie and I know I switch to past but I don't want to rewrite it so just deal with it okay I don't want any complaints I started then stooped then I started again I forgot the tone.**

Epov

Its Wednesday. Normally I hate this day, it is the middle of the week too long since weekend to long till it is weekend again. Now this Wednesday I actually looked forward too. Today is my first training. I don't know what this training will be or who will be teaching but I've seen enough of this place to know that these guardians have skills and I will need those kind of skills. Oh and seeing Belikov being teached is going to be entertainment enough in it self.

So there we stood 13 trained guardians sent back to school the sight must have been hilarious as we all stood there feeling and looking awkward. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence we hear voices then a door that opens and closes. I turn my around seeing Rose and a tall muscular dude walking in and stooping up looking surprised to see us.

"That is more than I expected looks like we have our hands full." Rose said smirk on her face, I suddenly remembered that this was indeed the same Rosemary Hathaway that I went to school with. That is it! I suddenly figured out why she seems so different; this is the Rose I went to school with, not the strigoi hunter but Rose, sweet, badass, nerve chilling Rose.

"Looking good Rose." It flew from my mouth before I could stop it but it was true she did look good. She had a ponytail with a few lose strays, kneeleght shorts and a top that left her stomach exposed. She was skinny, really skinny, she had always been fit but this was diet too, you could see the outline of her rips and muscles move under the skin. Surprising she smiled at me.

"Take a picture and drool over me in your own time Castile this is my class." That got a few snikkers. I took out my cell.

"I see well stand still so I get a clean cut." She made a face and turned her back to me then bend forward showing me her ass.

"Oh yeah baby that's it shake it for me." She then laughed and sprang up shielding her ass with her hands

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

Her positure changed and she turned serious.

"Okay everyone I am Rose I'll be your trainer in this class for the next 3 months."

Victoria raised her hand. What now?!

"Yes?" Rose looked annoyed. Victoria looked challenging.

"Why are you teaching? You're not a teacher not even a guardian actually you never were were you?" Rose jaw clenched - not good...

"No I am not, no I weren't. I was removed before I got my assignment but I am still one of the best athletes that this school, country perhaps, have ever seen and I can beat any of you so do not challenge me."

It seemed like a closing line but Victoria continued.

"Why were you removed? Not good enough or unloyal? I heard you let down your charge told them you didn't care." Roses eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip."

"Well I have to if I want information you aren't giving me any." Rose slowly walked towards Victoria and stopped about a meter from her glaring.

"I was stripped of my title because of issues with my health! I did not do anything wrong and I was the most promising guardian at court at the time. Now if I were you I would back down now; don't forget that I am going to be your teacher for the next 3 months and if I want you to stay an extra hour every day, you will."

"You can't do that, it is not legal."

"Actually it is. Now do you wanna doubt my skills anymore are can we start the class?" She was silent thinking about her options and trying to figure out if she could take down Rose in a fight.

"I will" A black haired guardian down the row said

"Excuse me?"

"I am doubting your skills. They wouldn't strip you of your title if you were that good, I'll fight you to prove you are not as good as you claim."

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I was the best at my academy teachers said they had never seen anything like me. Are you scared?" She smirked

"No! lets spar."

And then they took positions on the floor he was in fighting position she was just standing there arms crossed. He shoot her a questioned look she shrugged

"Come on attack I don't have all day."

And he did. He moved faster than anyone I've ever seen maybe he could even beat Dimitri, Rose was going to get her ass kicked. At least that is what I thought, but no. She moved so fast I almost didn't see it and then he was laying on his back her foot on his chest.

"A perfect example for what I am about to teach you. Strigoi have all the advantages. If the fight takes too long you'll get tired but they won't. I'll tell you something that you are not allowed to forget, I want to hear you mumble it in your sleep when I am done with you okay?"

All nodded still awe stock by her move.

"Be quick, be quiet and be effective. That will be your new mantra. Don't waste time take them out quickly. Don't make noises it will attract both people and other dangers and lastly be effective, make sure they are dead when you leave them so they cant take you by surprise later, another fight might drain you. Everybody out on the tracks"

No one dared to disobey so less than a minute later we were all standing in a big bunch waiting for orders.

"Okay everyone we'll start with the first point: Be quick. I want everyone to take two rounds around the tracks, run as fast as you can, run as if you had a god damn PSI on your tracks okay? The goal is to be as fast as I am we keep running till at least one of you can keep up okay? Because it is the first time ill give you 10 seconds forespring ready?"

People hurried to get out of each others way ready to run, most had the attitude that they could easyli outrun her whit a 10 seconds forespring on the 500 meter track.

"3, 2 , 1, GO!" And we ran as fast as we could, Rose stood at the start waiting for the 10 seconds to be up then she ran. She out ran the first within 5 seconds and before the first round she was the third. A half round from the finish line she ran from Dimitri himself. When we all got in she was standing hands on her hips, her skin was gloving but she didn't look like she had made much effort.

"Something tells me you were going easy on us." The words were out of my mouth before I realized it. She smiled.

"If I gave you my best you would never be able to reach the goal, this is the speed you should set as your goal. We won't do anything but run till you have reached it 1 km on 2 minutes and 11 seconds!

"How long did it take you to reach it?" Victoria once again but now more humble. Rose looked at her this time more gentle but still her words came out harsh.

"I've been running since high school my record is 1 km on 1 minute and 36 seconds the time you should aim for? Took me 1 year and 8 mouths but didn't have me as a teacher." Dimitri's Jaw clenched he seemed to be taking it as a personal insult.

"Keep running around the tracks 10 rounds then I'll show you how to stretch and we'll be done."

So we ran for that hole hour till she learned us a few new stretches then we went back tired as hell. She had forced us to keep doing our best still none was even near the time. Next morning I were tired yet not as sore as expected guess the stretches worked. I didn't see her before last class phycology. She was a natural knew her teacher well. I had had the class before but didn't listen, I was a guardian here to protect. When class was over I stopped her in the hallway.

"Rose!" She turned around and lifted an eye brown

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, we only have training once a week I wont reach the time when we only train so rarely what would you recommend I do between practice? Any special exercises?" She looked at me a bit less coldly. Then sighed.

"Run, every morning just a little route and diet you know not much food but full of protein and milk products."

"Sure thanks." She turned around to leave when I stooped her.

"Rose I know we haven't talked in a long time but I had the impression that we were okay why are you acting coldly?" She looked at me like she was considering if she should tell me the truth or not.

"I.. I am not as I was when I left Eddie." She said looking at the floor. "You wouldn't even recognize me anymore."

"But I do." Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth to tell me I didn't but she didn't get the t I DID I was probably the only one who did.

"I know your not the same person you was when you left court but you are the same person as you were when you left the academy. Not when you left to hunt down Dimitri but when you ran away with Lissa or maybe even before the crash. You're happy, bitchy maybe but happy more than you were when Dimitri brought you back." She seemed to consider my words then nodded.

"I am happy."

"Well then I am happy for you." I gave her a small smile before turning away.

"Eddie?" I turned to looked at her

"Yes?"

"I.. I would like to be your friend but… I won't go near Lissa okay? I just won't."

"I don't hang around Lissa that much."

"I know but I just wanted you to know that you can't hang around us at the same time, you cant even speak of her near me I don't want anything to do with her."

"Why not? I mean you were best friends."

"Well best friends grows apart too."

"You didn't grow apart you ran from her so fast it was hard to see you from the dirt and dust you kicked up." She smiled

"Yeah well she gave me a pretty hard punch so I fell all the way to hell I believe."

"She regrets it and you know I refuse to believe she didn't send a apology over the bond." She grimaced.

"I haven't used the bond since I decided to leave."

"Then why haven't Varlissa gone crazy yet?"

"I still take the darkness it is not like I have much choice but I don't check on her mind I think its better for me not to."

"Rose…"

"No Eddie I wont have anything to do with her, as far as I am concerned there is no Dragomirs left and if there is I don't know them." And with that she left. I yelled after her but she didn't look back. How could two people who once were so close now be so cold towards each other. I didn't know what Varlissa had said to Rose but it must have been worse than we thought.

* * *

Rpov

I am so sick of them already! Who do they think they are coming here snooping around! Talking with Eddie had been good and bad, it was good to see him again but somehow I would have rather not.

I felt the anger rise within me, I need to get out of here before I hurt someone. I've never been good at controlling my anger, the last 2 years I've actually become better at it, but that little stuck up princess awakes feelings so strong I become scared of myself. I walk faster down the hallway passing a few friends hoping they won't notice me, then burst out trough the door at the end of a abandoned wing and close it quiet behind me.

I look around to make sure no one is around then turn and slam my arms against the wall resting my head against the cold surface of the bricks. A wind takes a stray of my hair and I stand there listening to the sound of my own breath. I finally lift myself of the wall and start pacing.

"Its okay Rose your strong you can do this. They doesn't matter they never have, you are a new person now they don't even know you." I took a deep breath

"arrgh they do know! they wouldn't have known it was me if I hadn't been so god damn stupid to talk to Victoria arrrrgh! I could have spent all year not having to bother about them if I had just shut up!" I fall together on the stone steps of an old staircase that have ones been pretty but now was mistreated.

"No no no I ruined it I ruined it all everything i fought for. It is going to be just like before it'll all be ruined." I was on the wedge of tears this couldn't be happening.

"Is everything all right?" Fuck! I whip around but I already know who it is. I'll always know when it is him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Taking some air, you?" I narrow my eyes

"same thing."

"Sounds like some heavy breathing" So he heard my little outburst

"Maybe I am having some trouble breathing." He looks at me trying to read me like he used to do, and I prey that he can't.

"Would something be stopping you from breathing?" He finally asks, in his usual sen voice.

"I have a habit of become very easily claustrophobic." I say dryly, if he thinks he can come here and invade my life…

"Why would you there seem to be plenty of space." he was perfectly calm, as he always had been.

"There was but now it seem to be a little overbooked."

We both know that's an attack but he doesn't shoot a snappy comment back in my face.

"What are your plans with my sister?" Woa well that came unexpected…

"Excuse me?" I said in my best offended tone. He gave me that 'cut the shit' look

"My sister what are your plans for her? Are you going to humiliate her by not let her on the team? Or accept her and then make her life a living hell at training?" Why did everyone always think I had an evil master plan?

"I don't have any evil plans with you sister Dimitri and before you give me that ' and you expect me to belive that' listen! I meant it when I said we could use girls like her, Devils moon have a long history of wining a cheerleader competition between the old universities and we lost most of our really good girls this year. Look everyone always think I have an evil master plan and yeah there is an other reason, Mindy and her little minions are outnumbering me this year and if I don't get someone I can somewhat trust she is going to take the team from me." He looked surprised.

"So that's it? No hidden agenda?"

"Nope. Mindy is popular cause she has taken a leader role for younger students, they look up to her wanna be like her god knows why, I am popular cause I am friends with older and former students. I am that girl who hangs out with the cool kids which makes me cool. Now most of my friends have graduated leaving me with very few people I can trust so I need to do as Mindy, take the leader position for younger students or I'll be outnumbered and in the end humiliated and dethroned be Mindy."

"That is some sick business." He commented and I snickered

"That's just the everyday bitch-fight at Devils moon, and if you thought Sct. Vladimir's were twisted…"

"I did. So you're queen at the moment?"

"Kind of. Mindy and I are at a tie due to my graduating friends, damn them, but I am going to fix that."

"By recutating new student like my sister. That's your plan for her; to make her your minion."

"Yes" I was not happy to admit it but he were right it wasn't out of simple kindness I had asked her to join the team.

"So how many are there?" What?!

"I am sorry?"

"Girls like my sister, how many are there?" oh he meant minions

"About 6 so far but I am working on creating an smaller army."

"Don't, keep your numbers low that way you can control them easier and make sure you have their loyalty." Damn Dimitri was a little bitch who would have know he was good at this stuff.

"I am not letting them into the inner circle I am just making sure they'll always feel like they owe me something."

"So you weapon is kindness?" He asked in disbelief

"Sadly yes trust me I am not happy about it but it'll make Mindy look like a bitch and they'll like me more." He nodded

"And the inner circle?"

"Wow you really pay attention huh?" He seemed unfazed by my surprise.

"What do one have to do to be let into that?" I looked at him for a long time. I knew what he was doing he was trying to help his sister getting up in rang. By getting her in with me.

"You can't DO anything. I don't let people in because they do a good job at being a minion but because I feel like I can trust them and talk to them as friends. That's what you have to do: You have to be my friend."

"And how do one become your friend?"

"That's the thing. There is no recipe either. I like you or I don't and even if I like you there is no guarantee I'll consider you my friend, friendship is mostly a thing I do with people I've known for a longer time, people I would still be talking to if we weren't in classes together."

"You knew Victoria before you went to school here…"

"And I would never have talked much less seen her again if she hadn't come here."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes I do I wouldn't have seen any of you and my life would have been happy and much less complicated than it is now."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Dimitri when I left I left with the intention to never see or hear from any of you again and I were quiet happy with that. I have a great life here, I have family and friends people who care for me." He looked at his shoes and said in a small voice

"We care about you." Excuse me? Did he really just say that? They hadn't even seen me in over 2 years.

"Yeah I know you sure showed that." I said dryly. He pulled on his guardian mask but hurt flashed trough his eyes.

"Rose I … what happened in the church … I didn't-"

"I know you didn't meant for me to leave only to stay away. Well there weren't any reason for me to stay I know the princess missed me but in the end I figured she would be to busy to actually pay notice to my absence. I know I was wrong she made sure I knew exactly what she thought of my departure not a moment after I left." I said surly. He looked at me in utter surprise

"What do you mean? She has apologized over and over to you through the bond!"

"When?! I don't know what she has told you Dimitri but all I've gotten from her is crap so I cut her loose."

"Cut her loose? I don't think I understand, don't you take her darkness anymore? If not wouldn't she be insane?"

"Oh I take the darkness you don't have to worry about her well being but I don't take messages anymore. I don't get pulled into her head and I don't _feel _her anymore I closed that part of I only take the darkness because I need it." The thought of darkness made me smile, oh the power it brings me!

"You need the darkness?! It makes you insane!" Oh I forgot he doesn't know.

"Oh trust me Dimitri it is not the darkness that makes me insane. Not anymore." With that I smiled slyly and left.

"Bye Dimitri!" I called over my shoulder disappearing indoor. I may not have gotten out with my craziness but I sure did get something out of going out I am just not sure what it'll lead to yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own VA!**

**This chapter will be different from the others it is a private moment between Rose and Chelsea told from Chelsea's point of view that'll explain their relationship towards each other. **

Cpov (Chelsea)

At first her screams fit perfectly in and mixed with the others but soon they brought me out of my own nightmare. The room were dark and my movements clumsy as I were still dizzy from my sleep. Hurrying trough the living room I hit my toe on the leg of the cough and jumped for a moment silently cursing before bursting through her door. She was still screaming in terror and violently trashing when I got to her.

"ROSE! Rose wake up! Please come on you are not there Rose! It is me its Chelsea I am here it is going to be okay just open you eyes!" I begged as I tried to shake her and hold her still at the same time.

"Think of flowers and rainbows or the beach on a sunny day. Remember last summer? When we shook of the guardians and ran of to that little town? We spend the whole day there joking and eating ice cream while bathing in the sun and the water. It was the summer when I had brought you back and you know what I felt that day? I felt like I had actually gotten you back it were so much like the old days; you and me having fun without a care in the world. I miss that, I miss you Rose please come back to me." I had skipped trying to shake her and was straddling her trying to keep her still. She was crying now but still asleep.

"Please just wake up you crazy bitch!" And she did. She sat up, knocking me over, gasping for her breath while tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh god oh god oh my god!" Her eyes flew fearfully around the room till she realized she was in her own room in her own bed at the school where she was safe. Then she saw me and practically jumped into my arms slinging her arms around my neck.

"It was terrible Chelsea!"

"I know Rose I know." I said while trying to sooth her. As she calmed down we laid back on her twin bed facing each other.

"thank you." She said while taking my hand.

"Your welcome." I said quietly deep in thought.

"You are always there." She said looking like she was about to cry again.

"I'll always be there when you need me I promise. Just like you are always there for me. We're sisters you and me by blood as well as soul." As I spoke the words I realized how true they where. We had shared blood when we were little making a promise to always have each others back, to always be sisters. At the time I had thought I would need her more then she would need me but now I realized that we needed each other equally.

"Sisters." She whispered and nodded "Always will be. We are the only thing that'll last forever aren't we?"

"Yes even when we are old and senile, then we'll be new friends!" She laughed a sad laugh with me but shook her head.

"We won't be old and senile Chels. We'll take each other to the grave." I smiled knowing she were right, she would be the dead of me as I would be hers.

"Yeah we will. I love you Rosie" I said and slipped my arms around her waist. She smiled.

"I love you too Chels. Forever and always. I believe we are soulmates." She closed her eyes about to doze of.

"Nah we just know each other that well." She shook her head sleepily.

"No you're my soulmate in a friend way." I smiled at her and let one hand play with her hair.

"You're my friend soulmate too Rosie. Forever and always." She chuckled.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your husband is going to hate me." I laughed

"Well if he marries me he marries you." She shook her head smiling.

"I am going to be such a bitch to him."

"Me too." We laughed.

"I'll be your maid of honor promise me that." I asked her and she shook her head again still with her eyes closed and smiling.

"Ofcourse you'll go bridezilla so I wont need to." I laughed she was so right, I would do anything to make her day perfect if it ever came.

"So will you." She opened her eyes and looked at me surprised.

"You'll make me your maid of honor?"

"Ofcourse you are my other half! Maybe not better but at least other." She laughed

"Then we're to bad sides of the same shitty coin." I laughed to but then a thought hit me.

"Why wouldn't I make you my maid of honor?" She shrugged

"I just figured you're more the type who'll run of and get married in a courthouse." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"That is exactly what I thought of you!" She burst out laughing too.

"As I said to bad sides of the same shitty coin." I shook my head at her.

"No I probably would pick you up and run of to some random courthouse with you and my future husband." She chuckled

"Me too Chelsea me too. I can't imagine my wedding without you." Neither could I. Soon after I could hear her breath slowing down telling me she was now sound asleep. I lied awake for about an hour watching her. This girl was so broken it was unbelievable that she was still working and walking not laying in a pile, sobbing. This broken girl was my sister the girl I had known since I were born. She was a part of my family and we loved her like she were of our blood. She loved to live she was always so full of life even after she had been broken repeatedly. I want to hurt them. I want to rip the throats out of every and each one who hurt her. They had caused these nightmares because of her she'll carry around scares for the rest of her life even though she were now safe around people who will always have her back. I needed to make them pay, the little princess apparently didn't get my warning when I spread those rumors but I could make myself clear. She would never hurt my sister again, I would make sure of that. We were so alike yet so different. Rose may think we are two sides of the same coin but I know we are different. One side always weight heavier than the other. She could be evil, we shared some of the same devious thoughts but I don't think she knows just how evil I can be. I can't hurt them physically but mentally.. I can drive them insane without them even noticing it's me. They'll point out themselves before they'll point out me. It was a scarring power that I hate to use but I will for her. For my sister.

* * *

R Pov:

When I woke up the bed was still warm beside me telling me Chelsea probably hadn't left for breakfast yet but where still in the apartment getting ready. The field outside where bathed in a ghostly light telling me I hadn't slept over but the actual time I had no idea. Dragging my zombie body into the bathroom, I found her in the bathtub.

"Hi" she looked up. Obviously, she had been completely lost in the feeling of the hot water and hadn't seen me come in.

"Hi though night?" I gave a half smile. I had been in completely hell till she woke me. I hated waking her but the fact that she were still there to wake me, after all the nights I had woken her up with my nightmares, made me a tiny bit happy.

"Yeah thank you for waking me up." She gave me a small smile back. She were exhausted I could see it but still she was a good friend and didn't tell me.

"No problem" she said before sliding deeper into the tub.

"You really got time for that?" I asked her crooking an eyebrow. Normally she were running around the apartment trying to be on time for class, relaxing in the tub wasn't like her at all. She looked up at me surprised.

"Have you looked at the clock?" She asked me in disbelief. I knew it was early but had I miss coordinated with the sun?

"No but I am assuming it is about time for breakfast?" She shook her head. Damn I am hungry…

"It's 5 am classes don't start before another 3 hours." She once again slide further down in water. Actually looked like the best decision with so much time on our hands…

"So why are you up?" Chelsea were one who liked to enjoy her sleep to the fullest. She shrugged

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I gave her a 'you're really asking' look in the mirror. But then went back to my beauty routine.

"Well I thought it were time to wake up." She laughed. I could tell by the sound she were fully relaxed. It was soft like a melody.

"You and your inner clock it is starting to fail huh?" I shook my head. I never had an inner clock usually she woke me with her cursing trough the apartment.

"I hate alarms you know that." Back at the academy I were totally fucked not setting an alarm for the next day cause I hated the sound! She smiled.

"Yeah I know" I finished removing old makeup and walked over to the tub.

"You mind company?" She shook her head. And turned to the edge of the tub where her razor were.

"Not at all." I stripped to my underwear and slipped into the hot water and bubbles. I winched a little.

"It is hot." I commented and she just nodded. I started soaping my arms.

"You wanna talk about last night?" She asked and I knew she meant my nightmare but I just couldn't think about it right now. These nightmares had haunted me for over a year now ever since.. never mind. They were about everything: my mother leaving me at the academy, Dimitri getting taken, Dimitri being strigoi, telling me his love had faded, the crash, the abuse I had faced, the torture I had went through, all the terror physically and mentally came back to me.

"No it was just a nightmare. I have a lot of those." She frowned deep in thought.

"I thought you had gotten rid of them." So did I. it had been weeks since the last one I had had a few over the summer but nothing like this.

"They're starting to get back." I told her honestly, I had had a few nightmares last couple of nights but forgotten what they were about when I woke up.

"After they came here?" I nodded. I didn't think they were the cause but their existence didn't help either.

"Yeah after they came." We fell into a comfortable silence each doing our own business shaving and soaping. I knew she wanted to talk some more about the matter but she respected that I didn't want to.

"You look tired" Elliot commented as we both sat with our almost identical plates. Fruit and yogurt low calorie ofcurse.

"Which one?" I asked. He had to be more specific, we had both gotten little and interrupted sleep. We still looked good trough and if you didn't know our usual sparkle you wouldn't notice.

"Both. Fun night?" He smirked still going on that 'you act like you're in love with each other' thing, implying we had been doing other things than sleeping. Truth was we really hadn't done much other than the usual in slow motion and swallowed a few pills to get trough the day. I hated coffee.

"Full of horrors." "Sleepless." We said at the same time. And cuckeled a bit at each other.

"You're still having nightmares?" He frowned.

"Sometimes." I replied and my tone would have made normal people back of but the thing about my friends were that they weren't normal even though we were ridiculously popular. The others thought we were the normal and they were weird if they only knew.. or maybe they knew we weren't the normal but they admired us for being different in a cool way. They wanted to be like us. Like the cool kids. The ones who didn't get shy but grinned more when talking about something they had no idea of what so ever. _Cause they are talking with a big smile when they hadn't got a clue._

"You're still talking to that therapist?" I were going to a therapist with most of my problems I think I would go crazy if it weren't for her. She had helped me build up my barriers mentally so that no one could hit my with their words. Nothing seemed to matter anymore but it were better than the pain I had felt when they had let me down. People didn't matter anymore. Boys were boys not soulmates or loved ones. Sex were a craving – that I rarely felt- not some following act after an emotion. I didn't make love, I had sex. Rough and hard on the kitchen table or against the wall, optionally on the bed but I rarely stayed the night neither did he. It were part of the agreement. Chelsea were the only one who actually mattered to me. She were my rock. She were untouchable.

"Every week, why?" he shook his head dismissing

"Just curious." No you weren't you were making sure I am not going crazy. Again.

"I am okay now El."

"I know I am just worried about you."

"Don't be."

Jessica decided to break the awkward silence that were starting to up build.

"So! Cheer audition today, any plans?" I looked up at her with an 'are you fucking kidding me?!' look.

"Plans?" She suddenly got nervous under my glare.

"How are we choosing?" I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to show them a few moves and then let them show us how they're doing." She nodded.

"Who is in the committee?"

"You, Faith, Alison and me." She frowned.

"You are aware that Mindy is 2nd in command right?" yeah and if she were in you were out I thought. Alison were a better cheerleader but I had known Jess since forever.

"I know doesn't mean I have to acknowledged it by having her in the committee."

"You can't do anything Rose Melissa chose her."

"I KNOW but she is not going to decide who will be on MY team understood?" I sneered at her she looked startled.

"su-uuurrr-re sorry I didn't mean to-" I brushed her off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll need you to start them and show them a few things I have to get from the gym to the field I have an extra training with a new student." She nodded

"Sure no problem." Before silence fell, Chase landed beside me.

"Hi Rose. Company." He acknowledged them with a nod.

"Hi Chase why so happy?" He smiled a big enthusiastic grin

"It is Friday!" I smiled back at him.

"I know!" I gave him a 'sooooo?" look

"There is a party tonight Nate's place…" He trailed of and looked at me qeustionly. I sighed

"Sorry Chelsea and I are spending the weekend at the Ivashkov mansion." I said and honestly I was sorry I would have loved to party with him.

"You mean castle?" he said with a smile and I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Actually." Chelsea bit in "Jake won't be able to make it so we have moved till next week." I looked at her in surprise and shot her a grateful look.

"Well then I guess there is no problem! We would love to!" he smiled and jumped up.

"Great see you there!" He said voice full of confidence.

"See ya!" he laughed

"I love when you speak American!" I smiled awkward.

"Well I speak it fluent!" He smiled patiently at me.

"Yeah but you don't use it often you speak British all the time." Chelsea nodded

"It is true, it is always British except in the morning when you are like really tired!"

"I do not!" I exclaimed in an overly British accent. The whole table laughed.

"Yes you do!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Whatever guys I have classes." I threw my bag over my shoulder and dashed by Chase

"See ya people!" They giggled at my over done American accent. Before going to class I went by the infermery.

"Rose! I thought you would miss it!" the doctor said, smiling at me brightly.

"Have I ever?" I joked, knowing I had stood her up a few times by accident. She asked me to take place in the chair and but the needle in, know where my vein was by routine.

"It is so wonderfull of you to do this, it saves so many do you know that?" she asked me and I instantly felt bad for making money from this.

"Yes, I know but why don't we talk about something else?" She crocked her head.

"Something wrong?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No it is just... I have to see someone, who I concidered friends once but... they betrayed me." she frowned.

"Then you don't really owe them anything." she told me thoughtfully. I took a moment to concider. She was right, I didn't owe them anything. Somehow that made me calmer.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own VA!**

L pov:

We were just eating breakfast. Even trough they may have become strangers thought the last couple of years the last few days had brought us closer together and as we talked and remembered the old good times we grew closer. The next year wouldn't be so bad if I at least had them by my side. I were telling a story about Rose and I at one of my elder late brother's parties and didn't see her coming. Eddie who sat across me did and noted for me to look behind me. I didn't pick up on it but someone clearing their throat made me jump and turn. There stood Chelsea League, no Rose surprisingly they seemed to be joined at the hip, with a polite friendly smile like the one she always wore and waited till I had stopped my stupid tale. I smiled back to let her know she had my attention.

"Hi." I uttered in a small voice. I had only talked to her at the shoes store and even though she had seemed friendly I still wasn't sure whatever she were friend or enemy. She were Rose's friend but I didn't know if Rose were friend or enemy yet.

"Hi Lissa – hi Adrian." He gave her a nod and a grin.

"Cousin great to see you again."

"You too trough I am surprised you're still in college. Well as I were saying: I am Chelsea Ivashkov League – we meet at the shoes store - my aunt want us to do some work together so I figured we might get to know each other. We have the same class why don't we walk together?" I were surprised by her friendly offer but accepted with a suspicious nod.

"Great lets go it is a long way and the teacher hates late students." I picked up my bag and stood with her. She gave a nod as goodbye to the rest and told Adrian she would see him later. I thought about how she and Rose reminded so much of each other. Adrian seemed like he loved his cousin trough they hadn't seen each other in a lot of years, maybe that is why he feel so hard for Rose. I thought they would be a good match. 15-year-old Rose and him would have been just perfect for each other. He were so not her type when she was running after Dimitri, but in 2 years Britten had removed all of that grown up ness from her responsible personality and transformed her back into the foolish young party girl I thought had disappeared for the better. They may be a good match but for Adrian's sake I really hoped he had matured enough to make a better choice. 15-year-old Rose was a bitch.

I were starting to get comfortable as we made small talk while we walked.

"So you and Rose have know each other for a long time huh?" She smiled and picked at her hairs dry ends.

"Since we were born. My parents are her god parents so I guess you can call us god sisters." I didn't find it funny but didn't comment on it either.

"How is curt? I haven't been there in a while." Tatiana always visited her that much I had learned from Adrian trough he didn't speak to me much.

"Great. Calm I mean Rose were the biggest trouble they had seen in years." I noted with a bit of humor. She laughed lightly.

"They must have forgotten the trouble I used to cause with Adrian." she said smiling at the floor. I looked at her curious.

"How close family are you?" I hadn't studied the blood lines.. bad work Lissa and I were the one Tatiana thought so highly of? Pathetic. She must think I am an absolute idiot. She smiled a friendly smiled at me.

"His grandfather is my grandfathers brother. Tatiana is my mother's cousin. That's pretty close. I know the Ivashkov line is to big to keep track on. My mother's new husband is an Ivashkov too, they're allowed as long as they don't reproduce but they are basically not in family at least not by blood. Fortunately I would hate to share his genes." I looked at her surprised. It were her family after all…

"Your parents are divorced?" once again bad research.

"Yeah when I was kid, both have remarried."

"And you don't like the new marriages?" she shrugged.

"I like my step mother but she is more like a friend I think that's why. I mean it should bother me that she is almost my age but it really doesn't. She doesn't try to be a new mother to me she knows I already got one but she loves my father and she is family now. Alexander on the other hand…" I nodded and gave her sympathetic look.

"Alexander is your stepdad?" she shook her head.

"Nah he is just the guy who my mother is trying to save from the burning gates of hell." I gave her an agreeing sound not knowing what to say this were so private and I didn't even really know her.

"So Rose. She is uhm different than last time I talked to her."

"Yeah she has really changed. I think it is for the better." I were lost in my own thoughts for a while till we turned the last corner.

This were such a weird conversation but hopefully a start of some kind of friendship. She had given me a little opening and now I feel like she trusted me a tiny bit. She sat behind me in class. Suddenly halfway trough I got the worst headache in the world. I were almost like a tiny voice sneered angry things in my ear. I clutched my head and scrimped in my seat. This were so terrible! Chelsea sent me message over Facebook halfway trough the class.

_You're busy tomorrow?_

_Uhm just sleeping and doing assigments__._

_Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow with another friend, you and Victoria should tack along. We can shop for Alison's party tomorrow._

_What party?_

_You aren't invited?_

_Uhm no but I don't know Ali sooooo.._

_No but she usually invites everyone she runs into… never mind you are invited now!_

_Uhm thanks but I don't know if I can party two days in a row._

_Great bring your big wallet we don't shop for fun._

Chase hadn't been lying, Chelsea really was something else.

**Apov**

I was walking down the hallways to the gym where my session with Rose were supposed to take place when I noticed a figure following me. Making quick turns down a few corridors until I knew I could corner him made me realize I had been having way to much free time to explore this place. I hadn't been having much classes since I technically were close to my last year. My mom were discussing with the school if some of the classes I had taken in art studies could be used instead of some of the law studies and it seemed like I could cut out a half year. I turned quickly and backed the person up against the wall. Here I was face to face with… Dimitri?

"Why on earth are you following me?" His look was stoic like always.

"Rose told me I should supervise your session." His tone were monotone and I made me angry.

"Why?" He shrugged. Great another Rosemary Hathaway mystery.

"Well then lets get there." We made our way back the corridors I had just led him trough and I led us to the gym. Standing outside just about to turn the handle I heard – music? I looked back at Dimitri who looked just as confused. I opened the door and found a dancing Rose screaming out to _gonna show you crazy_

"I am gonna show you! Loco maniac, sick bitch, psychopath! I am gonna show you I am gonna show you!" I where trying to hid my laugh as I crossed my arms and watched her amused.

"Just cause you think I am crazy!" she turned around and looked at me startled.

"Adrian… your late!" her tone turned sharp.

"Yeah sorry I had to deal with being followed." I motioned to Dimitri and she smiled. Is she still into him or is she just smiling cause he got caught following me?

"Comrade find a spot to sit you won't be participating!" she turned back to me

"Sit!" I did. Her tone didn't leave place for questions. She sat with me on the floor.

"So you're here because Tatiana thinks you're going crazy witch doesn't sound weird to me! So I am going to teach you how to use the darkness and get it out of your head!" I stopped her

"You can do that!" she smiled.

"Yeah I have discovered… methods. Come on let me show you!" she jumped up and I clumsily followed. She stalked towards the woods and I hastily followed while Dimitri remained on the floor not feeling it was something he should participate in. She stopped at the clearing near the wall surrounding campus. Then she too of her sweater leaving her in a red tank top and tight grey jeans.

"Okay look!" She drew back her hand and I could see the darkness materializing in her hand, before she pushed forward in directions of a tree and the big oak snapped and started falling. She did a few other movements with her wrist and actually directed the tree so that it didn't take other tress down.

"WOW!" was all I could utter. She turned her head and grinned back at me.

"Pretty cool right? That's what I am going to teach you!"

"I can do that?!" I couldn't believe it in all this time we had thought of darkness as a illness but it really were a extremely awesome power.

"Yep it is really awesome and it keeps you calm! Turns out Darkness is just the leftover of spirit, when you use spirit you only use half of the power available and darkness is the left overs building up." I looked at her awestock as she whipped her hands in her dress.

"Teach me!" She looked at me grinning.

"Okay but we are not starting with this. Get back to the gym start running." She walked past me bumping into my shoulder.

"What Running?!" I exclaimed. She stopped and looked at me over her shoulder like she were about to burst out laughing.

"Yes running you know how to do that right?" She couldn't be serious! She had just showed me the coolest move in the world told me I could use darkness to something and not get crazy and now she was asking me to do something as simple and non magical as running?!

"What does running has to do with darkness?!" she shrugged now actually laughing.

"Nothing." I raised my eyebrow at her silently asking her 'WHAT THE FUCK!'

"You'll need it when you start actually using darkness. It is not for pussies."

"But I.."

"ARDRIAN shut up and start running." I looked down at my tight jeans and Ralf Lauren shirt she really wanted me to run?

"But I am not dressed!" She just laughed.

"Neither was I running from my crazy former now strigoi mentor but I did so get your ass moving or I'll move it for you and trust me that won't be funny!" Her attitude clearly said 'stop messing around on me' so I started running all the way back to the field with her walking calmly behind me yelling for me to move faster. When I reached the gym I feel down on the floor gasping for my breath. Dimitri was still sitting there patiently now with a book and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"She *gasp* ma *gasp* -de *gasp* me *gasp* run." I finally got out as an answer to his silent question. He laughed at me. He actually laughed at me. Stoic guardian Belikov who didn't let anything get to him was laughing at some silly moroi doing hard physical practice that he weren't used to. Classy. Real classy.

Rose walked in smirking at me.

"Well that was pathetic. Chelsea runs faster than you, hell I even think Lissa could run faster than you!" She was laughing so much she had to put her hand on the wall for support.

"I am not used to this okay!" She pulled herself a bit together.

"Start lifting weights. Oh and next time if I am not here just start running you'll be doing this till I am satisfied with your time." I looked at her in utter disbelief but she clearly weren't joking so I picked myself up and dragged myself over to the weights behind me I heard her mumble to Dimitri.

"I told you he would need someone to carry him home when I was finished."

* * *

Rpov:

I was actually proud of Adrian after todays session. He had managed to walk out by himself! Well almost.. Dimitri had supported him a little and promised me to make sure he got back safe.

Now I had to change and then head over to casting. I couldn't wait for tonight I really needed a party and more important I needed a man! Having Dimitri AND Adrian this close was giving me and headache! And other aches.. I just needed someone to take it away for the night. To make me fell alive. A kiss and some make out was all I sked for I just needed something! Closeness.

I slipped on my uniform: a green top with pink and with stripes going down in a slit at the waist exposing my belly bottom and a big part of my cavalege. The skirt was in the same colors and well like a tennis skirt. Our soccer uniform was the same just with shorts instead of a shirt. I personally didn't have a problem but still thought it was too sexy but the other girls thought it was great so whatever. Needless to say that the boys loved it.

I had to run to the audition but everything was ready and it had went by just perfect. The girls had been really talented it had been hard to choose. In the end we invited 5 girls to come train with us for a few weeks and then we would decide who would be staying on the team. Victoria had been one of the 5. She had looked so surprised when I told her we would like to see her again for another session it was like she had expected for me much like her brother to humiliate her but she had looked happy to get the chance non the less.

* * *

Vpov:

This was the weirdest thing ever. I was a cheerleader?! Like what the fuck?! I had expected for Rose to humiliate me and laugh in my face but Dimitri had convinced me to go anyway. She had looked just about ready to bitch out.

_Flashback_

_They sat like queens behind their table. I looked at them nervously as Rose looked down at her paper scratching a few things looking bored then turned to the blond on her right. She whispered something and the blond nodded, turning her head to the brunet on her left for a approving nood. Then she turned her attention to me with and ice-cold bitch-face and I prepared myself for the worst._

"_Thank you that was uhm.. nice." Ouch she could have just said thank you but no._

"_We look forward to seeing you Thursday and if it works out you'll be given an uniform." She looked at me expecting me to move but I was a moment about processing it._

"_Wait what?" I asked disbelieving thinking I had heard her wrong._

"_We'll see you on Thursday at training." She repeated looking annoyed._

"_Su-u-re!" I said walking away awkward. Did she really just offer me a spot on the team?_

That was 2 hours ago. Now it was 5 pm. And I were sitting with Lissa in the apartment we had been given drinking tea and chatting about our day. Dimitri were sitting in a chair by the door like always keeping guard and Eddie where filling papers out on his pc.

"I can't believe she actually gave me a spot." I said setting my teacup on the table. Lissa shock her head.

"Maybe we are overthinking it I mean she probably just wanted a good cheerleader and you were good I saw you!" I thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah that is probably it… So what is up with that physics professor?!" I said changing the topic into a more cheerful. I knew talking about Rose made her sad. Their ruined friendship haunted her but she didn't dare to try and make contact knowing Rose loaded her.

"I know right? She looks like something from a cartoon!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own VA! **

**So finally the party! Will new guests appear? Read and find out!**

I was getting ready for the party now, trying to decide between cheeky and elegant or slutty and sexy. I was almost about to say fuck it and chose some thing ordinary like I knew most of the other girls would be coming in when I spotted a red color between the tops I had stabled. I pulled it out and inspected it. It was something I had bought in the summer for a day on the beach but never gotten to use. It was cute with laces that tied it together in front at the chest and it would leave a little stomach exposed. It didn't went to the top of my breast and had strings up that made a pattern on the back.

I pulled it on with a pair of fake used grey jeans that had a leather pattern over my ass like a tramp-stamp and fitted well around the hips hanging low to fit the top.

Putting on a little eyeliner on the inner of my eyes and some mascara along with blood red lipstick and a clear gloss I used a bit of foundation to hide the tiniest redness on my chin and highlighted my cheekbones with blush. I pulled up my hair in a long curly ponytail and looked myself in the mirror. I looked hot, like a playful kitten or an exotic princess. It was perfect.

Chelsea came in with a withe box probably holding our diner in the form of cakes. I looked at her smiling and she shook her head.

"It is with whipped cream." I squealed and hurried out in the kitchen to pick out two plates and forks and set the coffemachine to make us two hot chocolates.

"Your already ready to leave?" She asked leaning against the door. I nodded while putting the things on a trey to carry into the living room opening the box helding the most delicious cakes I've ever seen.

"Yeah it wasn't as hard as I had expected but I am here to help you if you want?" I said casting her a look over my shoulder. She nodded.

"Yeah I have no idea what I am going to wear. I feel like there isn't anything in my closet that I can wear yet it is full of clothes!" I chuckled I had just been in the same situation.

"I know the feeling. How about that blue dress you bought in last month? With the withe underneath and the leather strings?" I she slipped a hand through her long lose brown hair and nodded.

"Yeah that is probably the best choice. Your look is just so simple I want something to match it." I thought about it for a while. Chelsea didn't really have these kind of tops, she was more controversial in her style with lots of skirts and dresses. But we were the same size in everything and frequently borrowed each others clothes. I smiled as an idea hit me and whipped around to grin at her.

"I know just the top you are going to wear!" I told her and hurried into our closet with her hot on my trail. I pulled out a green top that glimmered and that would cling to her slender figure. It was very unlike Chelsea but it would look great on her the only thing was that she did not have the chest for the low cut but I knew how to solve that. I pulled out a push up bra from her underwear drawer and told her to put it on. I pulled out double clistering tape and taped it on her breasts so they were being held together and stopped extra fill where her breast where now missing then told her to put on the top. The tape made sure the top weren't going to slip and exposer her bra while she was dancing and her breast looked a size bigger than they were. I handed her a pair of tight leather pants and ankle booths with stillet hells. Her hair craved more attention. I straightened it and then put a special gel in so I could put tiny green glimmer balls in a few straws making it match her top. Big golden rings were hanging from her ears and a golden dragonfly where hanging from a long gold chain and resting between her breasts. Looking into the mirror I don't think any of us recognized the girl standing there. It where so not Chelsea but god did she look hot.

"Damn…!" she said and I smiled jumping a bit exited.

"You look great."

"I know!" She squealed.

"Now how about that cake…" she laughed and smacked my arm but followed me back to the kitchen.

We were walking down the hall laughing together and almost falling over. People smiled at us thinking we were already drunk and really I were tipsy. We had opened champagne and decided to do our nails then we had started gossiping and suddenly the bottle was empty and we were late for the party.

"wait!" she exclaimed and removed her arm from around me. I fell to the floor and rolled onto my back still laughing like a crazy.

"Omg what!" the words came out high-pitched in between laughter. If she needed to pee I swear I weren't waiting for her.

"I have to pick someone up omg I am late. I am so sorry Rose I thought we would be partying by now!" Omg she was leaving me!

"You're serious?!"

"I am so sorry." She said trying to pull me up but I slapped her hand jumped up on my own.

"Well go you slut! Omg terrible friend much!" I said mock hurt and she laughed.

"Go to the party I'll see you there!" I shook my head as she disappeared down the hall oh well. I turned and walked closer to where the music where coming from when I suddenly slammed my face into the wall. Or a very cute moroi guy.

"Chase! Hi." He smiled his charming smile at me.

"Never thought I would stumble into Rose like this. Drunk before the party has even begun?!" He said placing a hand on my back. I looked at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"I am not drunk which is the biggest fail of tonight! Chase what kind of a gentleman are you? Not getting your lady proberly drunk before she arrives!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Didn't know you were my lady?" I slapped his overarm.

"Obviously. Well for the next hour I am get me drunk please!" He shook his head and lead me down the hall.

"Yes mam!" We laughed our way trough the door into the dancing crowd where I joined in and quickly lost track of him. Oh well there were more than just one cute at this party. I thought as I let my self slip to the music.

Vpov:

We were waiting as a female frame hurried a bit stumbling in our direction. Lissa was wearing something close to being a cocktail dress. As close as it gets at least with Lissa. I was wearing that little red dress I wore when Rose cockblocked me almost 3 years ago earning me a disapproving look from my brother but whatever.

"I a, *pant* so so *pant* sorry I *pant* I am late." Chelsea gasped, bending over trying to caugh her breath. Christian looked at his clock.

"There is still 5 minutes till you are supposed to be here." He said stepping forward to help her up. I saw Lissa tense a little but then she tried to relax. Where something going on between the two of them? Chelsea shot him a 'are you fucking kidding me' look but accepted his help leaning against his shoulder.

"I am sorry I have no idea what time it is… we should go come on I'll lead the way." She hurried of not noticing the extra company making me suspect she wasn't exactly sober herself, what was it with everyone tonight? As we neared the party we passed drunk students, going home already or trying to find a private place. I was way to sober for this. When we was about to reach the door Chelsea turned around to face us.

"This is Nathaniel's party." She started "And these parties gets crazy. As soon as we get in there we'll probably loose track of each other so if anyone gets lost go to the bar knowing Nathaniel there will no doubt be one!" she said holding up her hands to stop us. "If anyone sees Rose tell her I am here okay? I have a bad feeling about her." She let down her hands and let us pass. Lissa was keeping near since Chelsea had invited her and I think the rest really just followed not knowing what to do with ourselves. None of us was party animals, well except Adrian who had been out since training, Dimitri had practically purred him into his bed. there was no shower involved there, good I wasn't the one washing his sheets!

So that is how we ended up at a table each with a beer in deep silence, I quickly drowned the last of mine to make an excuse for leaving the table.

"I'll go get another round." I said and Christian stood up

"I'll help you." We made our way trough the dancing people who really didn't care about others. A guy backed into me sending me straight into another girl. I turned around to excuse and stood face to face with Rose herself grinding against some hot guy with her ass. Seeing me her sexy seductive expression lit up into a smile.

"Vika!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around me.

"OMG it is SO good to see you!" she yelled a little to loud.

"uhhm you to?" I asked uneasy.

"Are you drunk?" What? Weird question..

"No…" her face fell for a moment but then she lit up again.

"Probably the best you have to pee all the time!" she told me like it was a big secret. She made a move like she was about to follow me but the guy grabbed her and shoved her back into him. She grinned and winked at me.

"It was good to see you Vika!" I just stood there dump stuck, was this really the cold queen b I had been to audition before just a few hours ago? Christian nudged me.

"Come on let's get those beers I think we'll get the chance to see her again later." I nodded more to myself than to him and trailed behind him to the bar. His height made it easier for him to get through without being knocked over.

We reached the bar and he yelled his order over the music the bartender quickly finding the beers. He turned to me.

"What do you want?" I looked at him surprised hadn't he just ordered me a beer like the others?

"Uhm I don't know…. a beer?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Sure? Not some fancy drink?" He asked me seriously. I shook my head.

"No but a cider would be nice?" He smiled

"You got it!" he turned back to the bartender who where setting the beers up.

"A cider for the lady and I'll take the strongest beer you have." The bartender nooded.

"Flavor? brand?" Christian looked at me qeustionly, what did I know. I looked at the bartender.

"Surprise me!" mere seconds later Christian handed me a bottle with a suspicious looking green liquid and two beer bottles taking the last four himself and motioned to me to follow him back. We approached the table and quickly fell into our seats away. Lissa and Chelsea where now deep involved in what seemed to be a very interesting conversation. Eddie were leaning in on his elbows grinning like a fool trying to follow their conversation. Dimitri were just sitting there and still hadn't touched his first beer. Christian and I were trying to get into the girl's conversation, which were now pretty much inside jokes only about something that had happened after we left the table, when Rose dumped down beside us hot guy following.

"Hi guys this is.. what was your name again?" she asked pointing her thumb and her pointing finger at him smiling giantly.

"Kyle." Damn his voice! I totally understood her choice in guy now.

"Kyle yeah. Kyle is reading economic!" She informed us excitedly like it was the most impressive and sexy thing in the world. Dimitri clearly tensed. She turned to Kyle and put her hand on his arm talking in an innocent and sweet voice.

"Will you get me a drink?" he smiled and slide out moving towards the place we had just left.

She turned her attention back to us.

"Enjoying yourself?" we groaned in agreement.

"So what is up with up with the guy?" Chelsea asked her and Rose shrugged then gave us a naughty look.

"Well I lost chase so I figured why not have some fun and then I ran into this guy. He is cute isn't he?" Chelsea gave her an raised eyebrow.

"He is but this doesn't seem like you. What are you up to?" Rose shrugged again.

"I don't know. I think I am going to abuse him for his body and leave him in some hotel room, deny I ever had meet him and never contact him again." Wauw well that where a kinda.. I don't even know how to describe it!

"Classy." Chelsea commented dryly and Rose just gave her a naughty blink.

"How on earth did you become such a slut?"Dimitri said to her communicating for the first time. Rose's face tuned into a look of disgust as she turned her head to look at him as if she had expected it all along. She shoot him a glare.

"I would say somewhere around the time I meet you." Her eyebrow made a little wiggle silently daring him to talk back. Dimitri didn't back down and I had a felling this was about to get really ugly.

"I supose you were throwing yourself at random moroi back then too."

"No but I was throwing myself into stuff I wasnt ready for. But ofcourse someone else should have taken resposability for that." My brother tensed up even more

"You should have been old enough to do so yourself." Rose's eyes narrowed.

"And then the world would be a much happier place. Well I didn't ask YOU to be here." The fact that Dimitri had finished his second beersince she had sat down wasn't helping the matter (seriously where did he put it?)but Rose's suddenly clear stare was making me suspect she wasn't as drunk as she wanted to appear to be.

"I am aware. Didn't want me to see you acting like a slut?"

"I am not acting like a slut. I am enjoying my youth just like you told me to. "

"Well I never told you to become a single mom, but you never listened anyways so it is no surprise to me."Rose smiled. She actually had the nerve to smile at him. She had won this, I realized, she had made him blow up.

"Trust me. I won't, I know better than that. Btw. how is Tasha?"

"She is FINE" He almost hissed trough clenched teeth

"Sure." Rose simply replied. As if on cue Kyle appeared with two drinks holding one out to Rose witch she took and held up to her mouth but due to the dark light I couldn't tell if she had actually drunk from it.

"What are we talking about?" he asked stupidly not having heard the two's argument. Rose smiled at him sweetly.

"The party! I want to get out of here, will you go with me?" she asked waving her long eyelashes at him he nodded eager and they were 3 feet away from the table when Rose said something to him turned around and went back to our table. She had forgotten her purse apparently.

"Don't touch that." She said motioning her head to her drink, which she had left there.

"It is drugged." she stated simply as explanation. She looked at Chelsea.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." Then disappeared out with Kyle.

"We need to find her." Chelsea said jumping out of her seat almost 30 minutes later. Christian looked at his clock.

"She is only 5 minutes late I am sure she'll be here in a minute it is very typical Rose the way I remember her." Chelsea shook her head.

"No she said she would be here.." She thought about it for a moment.

"She is at the main entrance!" Chelsea exclaimed hurrying for the door.

"How do you know?" it was like speaking to Rose about Lissa.

"Because I know Rose. She tried to get rid of Kyle then headed back but got distracted on her way back. If I know her right, which I do, she dumped him at that spooky hall which means she should be at the main entrance." OH well that … spooky hall? Lissa decided to answer to my thoughts.

"The hall a little down the hall Drama is in." She explained half-running through the hallway. We hurried after her.

We turned the corner at drama and there he was. Kyle. Passed out and with a huge smile on his face. Lissa moved forward to wake him but Chelsea held out a hand to stop her.

"Don't. he is out cold and probably for the best." She continued and her face. It was scary, she showed absolutely no emotion it was worse than Dimitri even her eyes were cold. We ran a few corners then we heard laughter.

"Come on it'll be fun. You know it will." It was a male voice but the laughter was feminine, I was also pretty sure there were more than two.

"I left Chelsea at least let me get her before we go anywhere." It was Rose I realized and Chelsea's tense shoulders confirmed.

"There is no time! We need to get out of here!" more laughter and as we turned the last corner we saw Rose and some handsome moroi who had talked at the first day standing close. He had his arm around her waist and her back was against him. He had lifted her a bit of the ground like he was about to kidnap her. Both wore huge smiles which mirrored on the faces of other pretty people watching the encounter waiting for him to convince her. Her eyes flew up and focused on us. She smiled if possible more widely.

"Speaking of the devil! Chelsea!" she freed herself from the guy and threw herself into Chelsea's arms.

"What is going on?" Chelsea asked smiling like she already knew the answer.

"Nathaniel is trying to convince me that we should go out." Rose explained trying to look serious but failing with her smile plastered to her face. Chelsea looked at the guy Nate.

"Aren't you hosting a party?" She asked mockingly. He smiled and scratched his neck.

"Yes well, I don't really know half of the people who is in there now. All possessions of value are locked in, I'll deal with the mess tomorrow. I just want to get out of here. Come on we are going to Nickola's suit like back in the old days! Your ducklings can come to." He offered nodding in our directions. We were ducklings? She thought about it for a moment the shrugged and looked back at us.

"Ready for a private party?" wasn't that what we came from? Looking at each other confused, we just nodded. She turned her attention back to Nate and Rose.

"Well I don't see why not then." She said smiling. Rose squealed and Nate's smile widened into a grin.

"Damn wild Chelsea is back in town!" all the people cheered.

"Now it is not to kill the mood but Rose, didn't I see you leave with some tall guy?" He leaned down and raised his eyebrow and she laughed lightly pushing him away.

"Trust me he won't miss me." She laughed. His eyebrows rose even more.

"I doubt anyone would miss you. What did you do to make him not?" He asked probably half guessing the answer. She just smiled and picked at her nails.

"Don't tell me I don't know my ecstasy!" she said then looked at him. "Shall we?"

"To the cars!" he said twirling his finger in the air and people slipped through the front door. I looked at our gang. 3 dhampirs, who had obtained alcohol and three royal moroi to protect. Looking at Dimitri I knew we were thinking the same thing. I quickly caught a hold on Rose to inform her of the problem.

"Don't worry it is a moroi hotel, there are guards everywere it is the ride there will be the problem. I have a guard with me in my car. The pretty red head that just went through?" I noticed her she was the only one in the party who looked like she wanted to be any other place but right there.

"Well Chelsea is going with me in my car and I guess if you and Christian go with us too we'll be there for two moroi and well me should be fine right?" woa?

"What about Lissa? She needs two guards and the rest of the moroi?" her face suddenly lost all life at the mentioning of Lissa.

"They have their own guards you just don't notice them. There is about three educated guards in that crew and even drunk they can still beat ass." She was about to turn around but I called her back.

"You and I are both drunk , you more than I and you can't even call yourself a guardian anymore!" She froze dead in her tracks then turned on her hell and was in my face before I saw her move. He smile wasn't the happy, drunken one she had been wearing before this one was sleazy, cynical and mean.

"I am NEVER as drunk as you think. Underestimating your enemy is the worst mistake you can make. Now as for the guardian part, I already proved that I could beat you ass. I. AM. BETTER than you can ever be. I am better than most guardians are and I am definitely better than any treath who might jump me tonight. Now get you little slutty ass out there or go home I don't appreciate you attitude." She stomped out of there. I shoot Dimitri a look but his face was emotionless and he just motioned that we should go after her.

Outside there was cars which each costed more than my house. Rose was heading straight for a yellow poche twirling the keys around her finger. It was obviously hers, which made a question pop up in my mind. How did she afford this rich lifestyle? I didn't get time to think about it as the car turned on and we basically jumped into the tiny backseat. The guardian was already there looking annoyed, I shoot her an apolitical look but she didn't seem to take notice. Before we drove of I caught a glimpse of Dimitri, Eddie and Lissa jumping into a white mustang 2005.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own VA! **

**This chapter hopefully will explain somethings of maybe mess you up more.. as for Rose's love life next chapter will explain a bit.**

Vpov:

We didn't get attacked. I however almost had a heart attack, several times. The first must have been over Rose's driving skills. She knew what she was doing apparently cause we were still alive but I think I lost something along the way when she played car hunt with a black Lamborghini. Chelsea was laughing the entire way with Rose cheering while my brother, the guard and I sat paralyzed in the back cluthing or seatbelts tightly. I don't think the playlist helped. Remixes of _crazy kids, die young _and _trouble is a friend_ only encouraged her to go faster and wilder putting everyone's lives in danger.

The second was when I realized we had parked so far from te hotel we had to walk trough a really sceatchy area. Rose had no troubles and went right trough, the rest of us following hesitantly. From one of the girls who I had absolutely no idea who were, she hadn't bothered introducing herself probably assumed I knew who she was, I learned that Rose knew a lot of powerful people and no one really knew exactly how much power she possessed. Trough I still had no idea who she was we talked all the way to the hotel and damn she was well informed. So turns out the redhead was Rose's guardian as assumed and there had been a lot of trouble getting Rose to accept it. Chelsea normally had a guard to when she left campus but apparently hadn't bothered informing the person she was leaving. Chelsea was as we knew from the Ivashkov line but it was her father who had the big account. Her mother had remarried to another Ivashkov which was really gross, and trough they had more then most would dream of Chelsea never really did go there for money. She didn't need to either her father, a non royal, was a milliardair. He owned a company on wall street but rarely worked there as he had people for that stuff.

Rose however wasn't sucking of his account. She did a lot of different things some more legal than others. Apparently she was a model and an actress, she had made several movies. She was also an author working on a trilogy; she was close to finishing her second book. She had invented a weapon and was working on getting it into production but no one knew what it really was yet. Then of curse she was an athlete. From what the girl told me she had multiple talents but of curse didn't really do much else than practice them. She was in sword fighting class, dancing different styles, ice-skating, horseback ridding, shooting whit both bow, gun and riffle and she ran. Then she was on the schools soccer team and cheerleader. How did she had time to live? Or study.. then she mentioned something about the queen transferring a considerable amount of money to her account every month but I didn't catch why. Not making trouble perhaps?

Oh yeah and then there was the less legal part. No one knew exactly what she did but she had a lot of contact with the underworld from what I was told. Drugs were a part of it but she didn't deal. The girl told me Chelsea's stepdad had some very powerful contacts and Rose had gotten involved that way. A lot of royal moroi apparently was involved in bad business, it was like they had made a mafia, or rather each family was leading theirs. But whatever she did she kept it away from the school.

The third heart attack was when I entered this huge suite. It was enormous and it was luxurious. I didn't knew this kind of luxury actually existed! The rest apparently did cause they didn't waste time starting up a party in there. If they weren't drunk before they definitely was now and I realized we had a very slim chance of making it back before tomorrow but then again it was weekend. Soon the just about twenty people had expended into thirty as people had made calls to other over class people in the area and they were pretty much all over the place. Rose and Chelsea was in the bedroom parting in their underwear with five others. Lissa had disappeared into one of the other rooms with Dimitri. Eddie had joined Rose and Chelsea. Christian and I where sitting with the girl I had spoke to on the way and some others mostly royals but a single dhampir girl was bringing spark to the conversation. Her name was Jessica she was one of the girls at the cheer team. Right currently we was discussing romantic relations. It was fucked, everyone had once hooked up with everyone. Christian and I actually found us enjoying ourselves.

"Okay so Chelsea dated this Ross and then he dated Sophie but then Rose stole him?" I asked disbelieving. Jess shook her head.

"No no no! Rose kissed with him on the intro tour then Erik a senior who was tutoring punched him in the face, turns out Rose and Erik had hooked up during the summer but she had broken it of before anything serious happened. Then he dated Sophie for a month before Rose totally ruined her reputation by spreading a rumor that she had been in mental hospital. Now the funny thing is that I thought she had just made it up it was actually true and Sophie had a flip. Mindy was her friend back then but everyone could tell it turned into charity when Sophie got unpopular. Then he ditched her and started dating Chelsea but she was using him to talk with his dad who also had a smaller business going on at wall street and convinced him to sell it to her father for a very good price. Ross got mad cause it was the plan that his father should give him the business when he finished college. Chelsea totally didn't care and dumped him. Then Rose and Chelsea's older brother Jake had 'something' going on behind her back. She still don't know so don't mention it. But Jake is Melissa's ex and Rose and Melissa couldn't speak to each other for weeks. Then Rose meet Cullen…" they all exchanged glances and mystery smiles.

"But that is a history of it self…. Anyway Jake got jealous and she told him if couldn't handle her having guy friends she just wasn't what he was looking for. He told her she never had been which was why she was still his secret."

"And you know this how?" Christian interrupted. She smiled.

"Well nothing has been confirmed and there was no witnesses but that's what people guess. She was seen leaving his apartment very upset or well more furious. They keep up the façade of being in a brother sister relationship but everyone can see there is some issues between those two." She took a sip of her drink.

"Anyway what happened between Rose and Raymond?" she asked looking over the top of her glass. A thing I had noticed about these people was that they always acted like snoops and moved lie models. They simply couldn't look… normal. Less fabulous than Marylyn Monroe. They were perfect and sly like evil genius. Bond babes' gone villain. Rose really did fit in.

"They never really dated" the girl I had talked to said. Her name was Olivia I had found. Everyone looked at her in shock. She shrugged.

"Chelsea told me. It was Performa, she had an agreement with his granddad then he cheated." She explained. And with a surprised look from Jess I decided to explore the other rooms.

In the bedroom they were still dancing half naked. Chelsea and Rose was fooling around with each other and Elliot were trying to join them in their fun moments. I took notice of how thin Rose had become. I could count her ribs and see her hipbones. Her stomach however still had a clearly toned six-pack but her breasts was less full and she had a major tight gab. She wasn't anorathical and she did look great and model like but she wasn't healthy and I was thinking that maybe she didn't fell like she fitted in with these people as much as I thought she did.

Discarding the bedroom I found myself outside on the balcony in a overcrowded jaqcussi. At least I was having fun for the night.

"Having all the fun without me?" Rose stood in the doorway smirking, apparently she had found her jeans but the shirt she had thrown over her black bra but left unbuttoned, clearly wasn't her own. The cold breeze didn't seem to face her while I scooted further into the hot bubbling water just by looking at her. One of the guys smirked back at her.

"It is no fun before you're in the water!" She shook her head and lazily stalked towards the table where mobile speakers where trying to keep the party going. She disconnected the phone and put the stick in her own. _Sleazy _went on. She turned around wriggling her hips to the music and the guy laughed and motioned for her to get into the water.

"Come on in the water is great." She smiled and stripped of to her underwear, for a moment to long my gaze lingered at her breasts. It wasn't attraction that drew my gaze but curiosity. The last time I had seen them was when she lived with us and they had been much more full then but I guess her weight loss had taken it's toll on her curves too. The rest didn't seem bothered by her naked breast but of curse some of the other girls were completely naked. She climbed the stairs and slid elegantly into the water.

"_and don't need love looking like diamonds, looking like diamonds._" She chimed to the song. And leaned her head on the edge.

"That is a lot coming from a girl who've been seduced with diamonds her entire life." The guy who had invited her in remarked eyes focused on her breast and she opened and eye looking at him with a sly smile.

"Doesn't mean I need them." She remarked then turned and placed herself on his lap.

"I have never taken your diamonds have I?" she mocked and I caught the double meaning of her words. So did the rest cause they giggled. He simply shook his head still looking at her chest. She smiled and let herself slide backwards out of his grasp and let her back hit the cold surface of the tub between a blond moroi guy and a dhampir girl with auburn colored hair one of the more sober girls. She grabbed a red drink from a tray behind her which had been brought up by the room service. Rich people parties were just so different from the usual monkey parties I went to in Baia.

"So what were you up to before I interrupted?" Rose asked before sipping seducing of her drink.

"We were playing Truth or Dare." A girl chimed in. She was right we had been, a light party version at least. Rose's eyes lit up.

"I _loooove _that game, I am the master of Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed. The guy next to me smiled.

"Well in that case it is your turn. Truth or Dare Rosie?" She squeezed her eyes considering.

"Am I weak if I say truth?" most chuckled.

"Not at all truth is what takes the biggest guts!" he said grapping his own drink

"Then Truth!" she said looking smug.

"Okay. How many sexual partners have you had?" he asked her and her eyebrow rose.

"Straight to the point are we?" she sighed and looked into her almost empty glass. "Three." Her answer was nonchalant and uncaring but I think it took us all by surprise.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yeah I mostly just kiss on my boy toys." She said smirking.

"Wauw then, your turn." i went on for a while till I was distracted by figures at the door. My dear brother and two moroi guys had come to join the party one of them being Nate. She shrugged and held up her glass.

"Well I did meet Joe Jonas. We had a hot make out session in the bathroom." She said ending some conversation I hadnt heard then set her glass and turned to the figures apparently she had seen them too.

"Hi guys." She said cheerfully ignoring the shocked faces of the rest as they took in the meaning of her words. Nate clearly brightened and looked as if she was all he had been looking for all night. He came over and leaned on stretched arms by her.

"Hi Rose what are you guys up to?" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh nothing much just telling stories." She said and he looked at the rest suspiciously.

"Knowing you those are gotta be interesting." He turned his attention back to her and smiled. I didn't fail to notice my brother tense.

"So have you told them about the legendary boat trips you and Elliot always seem to refer to?" he asked her and leaned closer. She smiled but shook her head.

"No actually I was thinking it was my time to ask a question this time." She wore a wicked smile when she turned to me and I tensed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my brother do the same.

"Vika! Please tell me how many have you had?" I blushed fiercely she didn't just ask that in front of my brother! Feeling forced to answer as I felt the others gaze on me I didn't even have time to think before I blurted out the truth.

"Uhmm.. eh.. uhh two…" I stuttered and she crocked her head in surprise.

"Damn girl and here I thought I had cock-blocked you for good, guess my work was for nothing huh?" she smiled then turned to Nate who now had a towel in his hands which he warped around her before anyone got a really good look much to the guys disappointment. I got a harsh look from Dimitri telling me we were going to talk about this too but then his attention turned back to Rose who now stood wrapped in a towel and Nate's arms.

"Come on princess lets get you in some clothes." Nate said leading her back into the suite after picking up her jeans

The guy who had invited in Rose looked at the new arrived.

"Well now there is room for more come on in!" to my surprise Dimitri stripped to his boxers and went in, Rose must really have caught him off guard.

Rpov

I am so dizzy and I have no idea what I am doing, the words just keep burbling out. When I turned around, I saw both Nate and Dimitri at the door and prayed that they had heard as little as possible. Dimitri I had once loved with all of my heart and done everything to make him proud even trough I didn't succeed very often. I had done the impossible and moved on from him, a long line of boys confirmed that, but a part of me would probably always care. Nate I had the biggest crush on but I knew he would never see me as more than a fun friend and even if he did we just wouldn't work. He was royal domed to take over his fathers company, marry another royal and produce another heir to the company. And I? I was the wanna be. The dhampir who had been let in but wouldn't fit in time. I had the money and the connections but in the end I was a dhampir and I would never be able to change that even if I wanted to. But looking into his poison green eyes oh boy did I want to! Nate was everything I never had. He was simple. We had fun together and we liked each other and there were no drama, there never had been. Chase was hot in a mommy's bad boy kind of way but Nate? Nate were the knight on his white horse. Nate could take away all concerns and just make me feel alive.

I smiled sweetly up at me as he lead me on by my left hand while I clutched the towel wrapped around me with the other. In the end getting clothes consisted of putting my jeans back on and finding my top discarded on the floor in the bedroom where the party had cooled down to a chill-session on the bed. Slumping onto the bed I laid on my back and looked up into a face framed with blond hair.

"Hi Liss." I giggled. Chelsea where sitting with her legs like a mermaid. The two of them had been chatting. At the foot of the bed, Eddie had his arms resting. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Damn Rose I went to high school with you yet I don't think I have ever seen you this drunk." I smiled dazed at him.

"Yeah well I don't remember ever being this drunk so we are two." He laughed.

"So what have you been up to? You seem different." I shook my head.

"Am I really different? I like to refer to it as BD: before Dimitri. I was happier then you know." He just nodded and continued to smile at me I don't think he was completely sober himself. I sighed.

"Nothing much. Went to college, got rich then engaged."

"You are married?!" I shook my head happily

"No broke it of, long story." He visibly relaxed.

"So what else? No drama?" I laughed and reached out for Lissa's blond locks. She looked at me funny but didn't say anything.

"Lots of it what do you wanna know?" He shook his head.

"Anything there is important." I smiled and closed my eyes trying to remember.

"I've turned into some crazy A student for one." He laughed but didn't look surprised.

"So I've heard. How come?" I pouted

"No idea. I just started caring about my future I guess?"

"Doesn't sound like you."

"I know but since I am not going to die a young, tragic dead I figured maybe I should put some effort into life." His smile flattered a bit.

"So I party all the time as you've probably noticed. I am a model which is nice but I like acting more even trough I think I wanna be a shrink better take some physics classes then. Oh and I date a lot, you know trying to find a life mate." Chelsea giggled and let out a mocking sound.

"Or win more power, I can't remember the last time you were in love." I smirked at her and threw up my arms lifting myself up.

"But Chelsea I am in love with YOU!" I exclaimed and leaned over to her. She grabbed my waist and our lips meet halfway, thounges dancing together. I let my hand wander up her thigh and she grabbed my boob. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you too Rose just not in that way." I fake pouted.

"Skank" I called her but slumbered back on the bed. Eddie looked at me questionly. I lifted myself up on my elbows again and jumped up suddenly feeling cheerily.

"Sorry guys gotta find a drink I am dehydrating over here." I went out to find Dimitri picking up a water bottle in the minibar.

"You don't look like I should let you in here." He said guardian face on.

"Last time I checked you had nothing to say in my life." I shot back and he raised an eyebrow. Back in the day I would have hated him for it but Elliot had taught me how to master it.

"You're a mean drunk." He commented.

"And you're a mean sober!" he sighed

"Rose this is childish." The next blow was low but it was the best I could do in my drunken state.

"Oh I am sorry is it turning you on?" his face hardened.

"Now you're stupid and you know it."

"I was smarter than you trough." I smirked at him.

"What do you want?" he said and turned to the fridge.

"I can get it myself." I pushed him aside and pulled out two bottles and started mixing.

"You're sure it is okay to mix that?" I glared at him and continued to stir my drink.

"You know I don't want to be your enemy Rose if you would please just talk to me."

"Oh so now you wanna talk? I tried that Dimitri but you didn't really listen did you?" he winched.

"Rose I.. I just can't stand looking at you like this." Oh no he didn't just go there!

"Like what?!" I snapped at him and placed my hand on my hip. He hesitated

"Like this! Jumping from one guy's lap to another. I thought you had grown up."

"I have in case you haven't noticed, it is not illegal anymore." Yeah so I was using the same blow but you have to admit it was a good one.

"Clearly you haven't. this is not the Rose I knew, it is not even the girl I brought back to the academy, I don't know who this girl is but she needs help." His mask slipped and he looked desperate.

"The Rose you knew is dead Dimitri, Rosemary Hathaway is DEAD." I sucked in a breath and finished in a low voice "There is only me left." I paused looking at the floor before continuing "And I have learned to help myself." I brushed past him and went back to the room. The others where coming out as I entered.

"Hi we are picking up some snacks - wait for us?" Chelsea said as she passed with Lissa, those were apparently becoming friends and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I nodded then turned and ran straight into Nate. He looked down at me with those beautiful green eyes and I couldn't help it but lean in.

"Hi." His said, voice husky.

"Hi." He leaned down and put his hands on my hips, lips on mine. I could taste the alcohol from both of us but just leaned into the feeling. I could feel him pulling me in trough the door kicking it closed but I didn't care. I just wanted to disappear into him.

Lpov:

People were drunk. I was drunk, Eddie was drunk, Christian was gone same goes for Viktoria. Chelsea was tipsy but the soberest of all, hell even Rose was drunk. We were searching for drinks and chips in the kitchen when Chelsea elbowed me and motioned in direction of the bedroom. Rose and Nate where making out in the door and she didn't complain when he lead her in closing the door behind them. Chelsea smirked and sneaked closer to the door like a thief on the toes to listen. Suddenly Nate's voice rang through the door.

"Damn it Rose!" We all exchanged a look before she opened the door prepared to help her friend and revealed Nate standing at the end of the bed with an open shirt and Rose topless on the bed passed out. Chelsea grinned at Elliot and slipped in.

"Guess this mean girls get the bedroom." He glared at her but exited and I slipped in with some other girls including Viktoria who were soaking wet, and who had also noticed their make out session. When she closed the door she looked at Rose and grinned.

"Thanks Ro." Rose popped an eye open and smiled.

"I am not sleeping on the couch you know that." She grinned sitting up grabbing a pillow and throwing it at a random girl. That is how the pillow fight broke out.

Two hours improvised sleepover later we were all passed out in a bunch of crushed chips, tangled blankets and thrown over pillows mixed with occasional empty bottles.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own VA!**

"Hi how are you?" Chelsea asked cheerfully as she dumped down beside me at our table in the cafeteria for dinner. We all looked at her a little awkward. She was really nice but it just seemed like we shouldn't be friends. We were from two completely different part of the social regiment at this school.

"Uhhm fine. Shouldn't you be eating with you friends?" She smiled sweetly.

"You are my friends! I wanted to get to know you better, we didn't really get to talk during shopping."

"Are you sure Rose is okay with that?" Christian asked and moved his shoulder towards where Rose was sitting chatting with a bunch of their usual friends. All extremely pretty, rich and popular. Normally she would have stood out, being the cheerful and entertaining person she is, but in that company she fitted in just perfect. Chelsea looked at us surprised then turned in her seat and tried to wave Rose over but Rose just glared at us and rolled her eyes before turning back to her friends.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Rose isn't really fond of you."

"We know." Christian replied dryly.

"So how are you settling in?" She asked ignoring his sarcasm.

"Uhm fine thank you it is a great place." I felt bad for acting so awkward, she was just trying to be nice. She had tried since day one but it just didn't feel right. The shopping trip Saturday had been really awkward. Rose had spent most of her time ignoring us, the other girls tried to interact but in the end none of us was really feeling it.

"I know right? Just wait till December it is like a fairytale palace!" Thank god, Adrian decided to dumb down at our table in that moment.

"I know Aunt Tatiana always told me Devils moon was magical in the winter." Chelsea smiled charmingly at him and it was impossible not to notice the familiarities between them. They had the same brown hair and charming personalities. Where Adrian's eyes shone in a bright emerald, Chelsea's burned in a frightening air force blue (google it!), with a yellow ring around the pupil, making it look smaller and her eyes bigger. They had the same royal features with high cheekbones and clear facial structure.

"Hi cousin! How are YOU doing?" she asked him with a playful smile and hadn't they been close family I would say they were flirting.

"Just perfect thank you, except for this pain your dear friend inflicted on my back yesterday." He held a hand to his back to make a point. She laughed and showed most of her perfect white teeth including her fags in a breathtaking smile.

"Sounds like Rose - by the way she was looking for you when we arrived." Adrian's joking smile turned into an eager one.

"She was?" Chelsea nodded

"Yeah I think she wanted to introduce you to some people; you should go over and talk with her." Adrian was always half way out of his seat when he stopped and pointed at his plate.

"I will – should I take that with me?" She looked like she was thinking hard about it then shook her head.

"Nah better look casual." He nodded and hurried to the table where Rose sat, laughing at some boy's joke and we watched as he laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned in her seat and smiled at him, said something then scooted over to make space for him to sit. He shook hands with a couple of the people she introduced him to then we turned back to our own conversation.

"Well that went smooth." Chelsea said picking at her food with her fork.

"Wait didn't you say she was looking for him." Christian asked looking at her suspicious. She shrugged.

"Sure but I say so many things how should I be able to tell which is true?"

"So you were lying?" She shrugged and smiled.

"Who says it was a lie? She was looking for him she just didn't tell me."

"How can you tell?" I would like to know too. She crocked her head.

"Because I know Rose and I noticed the quick flick her eyes made towards your table before she made that little frown she makes when she gets disappointed. Besides they have been starring at each other for over a week now. Seeing those two exchanging looks in the hallway is like watching porn. I can literally see the dirty thoughts they are having!" Everyone was just exchanging looks, trying to figure out what to say.

"So you're telling me Rose and Adrian got the hots for each other?" Christian finally said. She gave him a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"Uh yeah? Duh!" As Christian was about to answer she jumped up and took her almost untouched plate from the table.

"Well it was fun chatting! Lissa how about we walk to class together?" Getting used to Chelsea's sudden invitations I quickly accepted and followed her setting our plates before heading towards the classroom in the other end of the school.

"What is it?" She asked suddenly making me jump slightly.

"What?" I asked confused. I hadn't been staring or anything. She sighed irritated.

"The thing you want to ask me, what is it?"

"How did you-"

"You are acting anxious. Now spill it." She didn't beat around the bush.

"What is it with Rose? One minute it seems like she wants to be friends the next she acts like we are her worst enemies." I tried to make eye contact but she kept starring ahead.

"If you are referring to Friday night then she was drunk out of her mind. You want to know what it is with Rose? She hates your guts, that is what is with her." Damn harsh.

"But why?" She laughed humorless.

"You mean to tell me you really don't know? You didn't see her after the messages you sent her trough the bond, I did. I don't know what you said but I know Rose well enough to guess it wasn't small talk."

"I know I did some bad things but I want to make it right again. I want to be her friend again." That is when I noticed we wasn't heading towards the classroom anymore but instead we were walking trough empty, dark and a bit dusted corridors that looked like something from a former century.

"Chelsea where are we-" And suddenly I was up against the wall. Gasping for my breath I looked horrified to check for Chelsea before facing my attacker only to discover it was Chelsea. She was holding me up against the wall with one arm, giving her the right angle to cut of my breathing if only she pushed a little more. I struggled and tried to get her arm from my throat but she was stronger than I gave her credit for.

"Listen up princess. You are going to STAY AWAY from Rose okay? Or it won't be pretty for you and your friends." I am not sure I fully registered what she was saying. Maybe it was her tone that convinced me or maybe I was just paralyzed with fear. I nodded frantic but her arm only pushed tighter.

"Good now you are going to forget that I did this, but don't forget the message: STAY AWAY FROM ROSE!" And just as quickly as she had attacked she let me go, brushed of her skirt and started walking back towards the classrooms. I stumbled after her trying to remember why I was so out of breath but I just couldn't remember, maybe it was just her long legs- that was shorter than mine, never mind. Nothing really made sense, other than one thing that stood clear in my mind: I couldn't try and talk to Rose, but I had no idea why.

Apov

"So man you got any idea what you're going to do after college?" A guy named Levis asked me. Rose had introduced us, he was a Voda finishing Law school as well.

"Family firm. My mom has some relatives." He nodded

"That is awesome."

"Yeah what about you? Where you going?" He ran a hand trough his hair and smiled a cheeky awkward smile. He reminded me a lot of myself when I was younger.

"Same thing my father owns a firm."

"Nice."

"Totally so what are your connection to Rose?" ahh I knew it was coming.

"That is uhm kind of hard to explain."

"That is cool you don't have to. I was just asking because she seemed like you knew each other pretty well."

"We do, we uhm kind of dated before she went to college." He shoot me a look saying 'damn are you serious?'

"Damn I… wauw just wauw you have dated THAT?" He said 'that' like he was talking about gold.

"Uhm yeah I did, before she left me to follow my cousin across the Atlantic."

"Ouch must have hurt? With your own cousin…" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah my _female_ cousin." He looked sudden confused.

"Wait you mean Chelsea? Are you two in family? Like closer than we are anyway." I nodded.

"Yep, her mother is my aunt."

"Damn didn't see that coming. Oh well. Anyway, Rose?"

"Rose?"

"Is she as good as we have all fantasied?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't know." His eyebrows rose.

"You mean you never…"

"Oh I tried trust me."

"Guess it is true what they say then."

"And what is it they say?"

"That she is still virgin." I just gave him a skeptical look and a laugh.

"I really don't think so, didn't she have a boyfriend last year?" He laughed.

"Raymond? I think we could all tell she was doing a favor to the family, but she was engaged once, trough the guy seemed like one of those 'wait till the honeymoon' kind of people."

"I don't know man I highly doubt she is a virgin but it would explain a lot if she was."

"Well aren't you going to find out?"

"What? No no no, she has a right to a personal life."

"Sure but you could be in it."

"What is it that you are trying to say?" He rolled his eyes and clapped his hand down on my shoulder.

"I am saying she hasn't public humiliated you yet, which means she likes you."

"And?" My voice clearly said 'get to the fucking point. He rolled his eyes again.

"AND you should invite her out!" I couldn't help but laugh again.

"My invites doesn't have a great success rate when it comes to Rose and trust me they have been many."

"And how many years ago is that?"

"Two?"

"Exactly! Besides didn't you two make out at her party?"

"Yeah we did…"

"Dude I am telling you, Invite her out! Before someone else does anyway, Rose usually isn't single for long."

"I am thinking about it okay?"

"Don't wait too long." I rolled my eyes but my thoughts were already working on how to do it.

Rpov

Kick, Punch, Kick, kick, punch. SCREAM in frustration seeing as this had done nothing to cut down the time in taking my opponent down.

"You are still using the same moves just in a different order." Mathew, my trainer, told me. I was fighting against my own hologram to teach me to use the element of surprise, and it wasn't working.

"Maybe I just don't have anymore moves to put in did you think about that?!" I yelled at him and he just shook his head.

"You know five different types of fighting you are just only using the moves that you like. Try the ones that you don't like, the ones you don't feel sure about, the ones that hurts."

"I am using the ones that hurts!" I hissed trough clenched teeth as I took another swing.

"Then use the ones that doesn't!" I thought about it while avoiding the hologram blows. It wouldn't hurt but the fight would be over and I would feel like I failed. I was using karate and judo, two sports that could be easily united with the word zen. I needed a more brutal force. So I went all kickboxing on my hologram. My limbs went right trough but that wasn't the point. Mathew knew I would have won the fight and turned off the machine so that blue-see-trough-Rose disappeared. He clapped his hands as I fought to re-catch my breath. I looked up at him irritated only to see him smiling.

"Kickboxing, nice. How did you come up with that one?" I stood up and blew some hair out of my eyes.

"If you keep hitting two rocks together the only thing you are gonna get is fire." I said trying to sound very zen-Dimitri-ich, ugh why was he still something I compared myself with? Mathew just laughed.

"So what you decided to drop a mountain on both of them?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" His laughter died down and he gave me crooked smile.

"Yes it did. Next time we won't be doing surprise. You can't keep surprising yourself."

"Wanna bet? So what will we do?" He shook his head grinning.

"To be honest Rose it is kinda hard to improve the perfect, I know you are going with that: "Someone keeps improving so I have to do the same to remain the best" logic, but I don't think your level can get any higher. You've already defeated the boss now you just have to stay a pro and try not to get killed. Maybe get someone to write about it in the history books and the step down to enjoy what is left of your life?"

"You make me sound like I am 60 and about to retire." He shook his head.

"Maybe you should retire?" I looked at him for a moment the burst out laughing and he joined me soon after.

"You almost had me! So what are we doing next time?" he straightened up.

"We are improving your breathing; it sucks and you'll get dizzy."

"Yes sir!" I mocked heading over to train my little extra team of 'promising' guardians. Deciding changing would be a waste of time since I wanted to run with them today, just to give them some motivation. Eddie had actually improved since last week, Dimitri was on top of class while Viktoria slacked behind with another female. I scoffed when I saw them come in out of breath. They were confirming to the prejudice that women was the weak sex with their simple existence. Deciding not to dwell any longer I headed out.. I went to the library – I know unlike me but I had a big assignment coming up. Picking out a couple of books I went to sit somewhere only to find every table taken by a single or two students, urhg I hated when they did that! Like there are plenty of empty seats but nowhere to sit! I spotted the lonely figure of Dean Fervich, Devils moon bad mysterious boy who seemed just as out of place in the library as I was. He was reading something that appeared to be more pleasure reading than school assignment. Deciding the seat opposite of him looked like the most appealing I went over and pulled out the chair disturbing his reading.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked with a mix of pretended shyness and the confidence you would expect of a queen B.

"Sure." He moved a couple of books from between us and gave me a smile that I couldn't decide whatever it was friendly or flirty. Friendly I decided, better to be sure. After half an hour of awkward reading I felt like I had only just started reading when he stood. He was about to leave when he turned around.

"Uhm I was thinking, uhm No no it is stupid sorry." He was about to leave again when I stopped him.

"No what is it?" He stood awkwardly and unsure.

"I was thinking, there is this ball coming up, you properly know I mean you are arranging it so of course you know. Anyway I was just thinking: You just broke up with Raymond and I haven't seen another guy around so I figured maybe you didn't want a date and uhm, well I don't want to invite a girl so she'll get all freaked out and well.. Really what I am trying to say is would you go with me so we both don't have to deal with being asked?" Was he inviting me? And was he nervous about it? Never pictured mr. mystery being awkward about asking me to a ball. But thinking about it I could see the logic. There where some people everyone wanted to go with, we were both included and if I had a date I didn't have to turn guys down and break hearts by rejecting them. I smiled at him.

"So you are asking me to be your fake date?" He looked sheepishly and ran a hand trough his hair.

"Well it wouldn't be fake, I mean unless you want it to be? Just going with each other so we don't have to go with someone else… It is stupid sorry." He was about to leave again.

"I would love to." His head whipped up.

"Really you would?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Great then uhm here is my number so we can text about further information." He scrabbled eight numbers down on the edge of my notebook. Then he waved awkwardly and left. I looked down at the number. I was actually looking forward to this.


End file.
